


Voldemort's Little Itch

by misteeirene



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Harry, Creature Harry, Fenrir - Freeform, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle - Freeform, Harry Potter/Voldemort - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene
Summary: Harry felt his heart freeze in his chest as ice rushed through his veins. Eyes wide, he stared in disbelief and horror at the man in front of him. From a distance he had looked like an innocent enough man, someone just out relaxing at the bar, possibly looking for a good time. How could he have been so stupid?





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

Yup, another fic. First 5 chapters are complete

Now onto the boring shit I have to post at the beginning of new fics because some idiots can't read the tags before clicking on the fic then bitching me out...

This is slash...you have been warned. This means no sending me pm's because you don't like slash, but we're stupid enough to click on it.  
There is non-con...dubious consent...underage   
Creature Harry  
Mpreg....yup, mpreg!  
This is not canon. If you want canon, read Harry Potter, not fanfics  
Prob going to be Dumbledore bashing, still haven't decided  
Past abuse   
Angst! 

Friend me on FB Miste Potter

Please Review

***HP

 

Harry felt his heart freeze in his chest as ice rushed through his veins. Eyes wide, he stared in disbelief and horror at the man in front of him. From a distance he had looked like an innocent enough man, someone just out relaxing at the bar, possibly looking for a good time. How could he have been so stupid?

***HP

Harry had been drawn to the man the second he entered the bar. He should have seen that for the warning sign that it was. Normally, he would dance some, make his way around the room, scout out the single men in the bar for an hour or two, before zeroing in on the man he wanted. Never, had he felt an instant attraction to someone before, especially to someone whose face he hadn't even seen yet.

There was just something about the man sitting at the bar with his back to him, something that had his magic tingling pleasantly under her skin. He couldn't see his face, all he could see was broad, muscular shoulders, a tight ass, and dark brown wavy hair that just brushed against his strong jaw bone. He was wearing a black suite that looked as though it had been made just for him as it hugged him in all the right and delicious places.

Not wanting to come off too bold, he decided to circle the room and dance with a few random men. Normally he would give the men he was dancing with his undivided attention, but the entire time he was dancing, his eyes kept wandering back to the stranger at the bar that had his magic making him feel sinful things. He had hoped that his provocative dancing would draw the stranger's attention, but so far the man hadn't even glanced at him once.

"Want to go to the bathroom with me?"

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry turned away from looking at the stranger and gave his attention to the man that he was dancing with...the man that was groping his ass and grinding his very hard, and very interested erection into his stomach. On a normal night he would be all over the man, he too was gorgeous with his blonde short cropped hair and dazzling blue eyes, but tonight all he wanted was the stranger at the bar.

"You're so fucking hot!" The blond grunted, thrusting his hips forward and grinding against the younger man in his arms. "I want to bend you over and fuck that tight little ass of yours."

Harry moaned, his cock almost stirring in interest. Normally he wouldn't turn down such an offer, especially on a cold rainy night like tonight, but he just couldn't get his mind off the stranger at the bar. He also wasn't one to fuck in the bathrooms, at least not if he could help it. He didn't like quick bathroom fucks, or fucks out in the dirty alley, he liked it when they took him home, had sex for an hour or two, then snuggled together for the rest of the night. He liked having the security of a safe place to sleep, human companionship, and food in the morning. 

Not many knew it, just a few of the older Gryffindor boys, but he craved human touch like a lost man in the desert craved water. Kind words and a loving touch was something he was denied after his parents death. Hate, abuse and starvation was all he knew at the hands of his aunt and uncle. That was why he ran away the summer after his second year at Hogwarts. Living on the streets of London wasn't easy or fun, but it was a hell of a lot better than living with the Dursleys.

When he first disappeared onto the streets of London, he had kept himself hidden in alleys and abandoned buildings, terrified that Dumbledore would find him and drag him back to Privet Drive, but eventually his hunger and loneliness forced him out from the shadows. He tried getting a job, but finding a job at only twelve had been impossible. That's when he got desperate and delved into the darker side of street life.

He didn't consider himself a prostitute, not once had ever taken money from a man. All he asked for for his services was a bed for the night, a warm body to hold him throughout the night, and food in the morning before leaving. He wasn't asking for much, and since he wasn't asking for money, he didn't consider himself a whore, a slut, a prostitute, or any other disgusting names given to someone who enjoyed human companionship.

Harry was once again brought back to reality when the man dancing with him slipped his hand down the back of his pants and started rubbing the top of his crack. The man was big, easily over six feet tall, and not an ounce of fat on his muscular body. At just five foot three, his head barely reached the man's shoulders.

Grimacing, Harry reluctantly stepped out of the man's arm. "I'm interested, really, but just not right now." He wanted to see if he could get the man at the bar first before settling for the man in front of him.

"Fucking cock tease!" The man growled, reaching out grabbing the boy harshly by his bony shoulders. He wasn't fucking stupid, he knew that the tease that had been fucking around with him was just a minor, where the hell did he get off rejecting him? "You got it hard, now you're responsible for making it soft again."

Wincing, Harry struggled to get out of the man's bruising grip. "Let me go!" He pleaded softly, not wanting to make a scene and get kicked out. This was the only bar that allowed him in, everywhere else kicked him out for being too young.

"I'll let you go after you've finished what you started."

Heart pounding, Harry weakly nodded his head. He didn't want to have sex with the man now, but he also couldn't risk losing his only bar to find hookups. He still had over two months to go before his sixth year of Hogwarts started and that was a long time to be sleeping in a box in an alley with no food.

Harry didn't look around the room as the man led him to the bathroom. Trembling, he looked down at his feet and tried to make himself even smaller than what he was. He could feel anger pouring off the man and he was scared that he was going to hurt him. Hopefully the man was so wound up that he wouldn't last that long.

"Get out!"

Harry flinched when the man towering over him yelled. Looking out from the curtain of his shoulder length, midnight black hair, he saw two men scurry out of the bathroom as fast as they could. Hearing the bathroom door slam, he gulped fearfully when the man locked the door.

"You going to be a good boy and do as told?"

Fighting back his tears, Harry nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

"How old are you kid? And don't you fucking lie to me."

"F-Fifteen." Harry stuttered fearfully. He didn't like how the man was looking at him, like he wanted nothing more than to make him hurt.

Groaning, the man started rubbing his cock through his tight jeans. "That's fucking hot, so young and so tight. Come here!"

Taking a deep breath in attempt to calm his racing heart, Harry reluctantly approached the man. He wanted to beg for him not to hurt him, but that never worked on his uncle when he was beating him so he didn't expect to work on this man. If anything, it would probably make it worse.

Tired of waiting for the kid, the man reached out and grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him to him. "First you're going to suck me until I blow a load in your mouth, then I'm going to fuck your ass raw against the sink. You wanted to hang out with the big boys, so I'm going to treat you like a big boy. Now drop to your fucking knees and get sucking!"

Harry cried out in both shock and pain when the man violently backhanded him. Up until now he had been very lucky, all his hookups had treated him kindly. Kindness and love was all he wanted...all he craved. That's the main reason why he went home with men from the bar, he just wanted to be loved. He honestly couldn't care about the sex part, it really did nothing for him, he just wanted to be held and loved.

The force of the hit sent Harry flying into one of the sinks head first. Stunned and disoriented, he slid to the ground right as a bright green light raced past him and slammed into the man. Placing his hand over his bleeding and throbbing forehead, he struggled to get back to his feet, but it was hard, his vision kept blacking out on him.

Gasping, he screamed when he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and slammed into the dirty, tiled wall. Vision clearing a bit, he felt his heart freeze in his chest as ice rushed though his veins. Eyes wide, he stared in disbelief and horror at the man pinning him back against the wall. It was the man from the bar whose magic had called to him despite never seeing his face, but this wasn't just an ordinary muggle though. The man staring down at him with blood red eyes filled with rage and hate, was none other than the Dark Lord Voldemort!

***HP

Voldemort felt the boy before he even entered the bar, wearing his too tight jeans, knee high dragon hide boots, and a white shirt that hung off one shoulder showing off a delicate collar bone and the hint of one nipple. His hair, which he was use to seeing short and stuck up in every direction, was brushed neatly and hung in soft waves to just below his shoulders. The boy had probably taken a potion to grow his hair out, it was much nicer than his untamed short hair.

When had Potter gotten so damn sexy?

More importantly, what the hell was fifteen year old Harry Potter doing in a muggle bar dressed like that?

Curious, Voldemort sipped at his muggle whisky while he watched as the bane of his existence fluttered around the dark room, flirting and dancing with men more than twice his age. He should just AK the little shit right now while he had the chance, but he wanted to see what the precious, little, light prince was up to.

Was the boy so ignorant and oblivious to his surroundings that he couldn't feel him, couldn't sense his dark magic? He wasn't even trying to mask his magic, Potter should have been able to taste it before he even entered the bar. Potter had felt his magic on numerous occasions, what the hell was Dumbledore teaching these kids if Potter was completely oblivious to the magic around him. 

Sitting back and watching as Potter allowed muggles to fawn all over him and grope him was becoming increasingly more difficult for him. What the hell was the boy playing at? Was he honestly going to go home with an adult muggle man old enough to be his father and allow him to fuck him? Didn't he know that muggles were dirty and carried diseases? Where the hell were the boy's guardians and why the hell were they allowing him to whore himself out?

Controlling his rage was something Voldemort was never good at. Anger he could control, but when it crossed over to rage, that was when he lost it. So when he saw that muggle grab Potter hard enough to leave bruises, and felt the boy's fear through his magic, he knew right then and there that a muggle was going to die that night. And die by his wand!

By the time he set his drink down and stood up, the muggle had already drug Potter to the bathroom and locked the door behind them. The stupid boy was in way over his head and he could easily taste his fear. Was he honestly going to save Potter from his own foolishness? The boy had been asking for it what with the way he had been all over the muggle, even going as far as allowing the man to put his hand down the back of his pants.

Not needing his wand, he lazily flicked his hand and unlocked the door. He had heard what the filthy muggle had said about Potter sucking him and him fucking him, and that had pissed him off, but when he saw him strike the boy...that's when he snapped.

He may not like Harry Potter, he may loath his very existence, and he may have tried to kill him time and time again, but like hell was going to let a disgusting muggle get away with beating and raping him. He was the only one allowed to touch the boy.

It was over too fast as far as he was concerned. He had AK'd the muggle before Potter was even able to regain his footing after being backhanded. He didn't regret killing the filthy muggle, especially not after seeing the blood pouring down Potter's face, he just regretted not getting to torture him for a while for daring to touch what was his. He hated Potter, but Potter was his!

Turning to Potter, he grabbed the too small boy and slammed him against the wall. He was so angry that he could kill him and, despite being consumed with rage, even he could see the humor in that. He had been trying to kill Potter since before he was even born.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Voldemort raged in the trembling boy's bloody face.

Harry opened and closed his mouth, but he just couldn't get his voice to work. What the hell was Voldemort doing in a muggle bar? And oh Merlin! He had been totally crushing hard on the Dark Lord.

Where the hell was his scaly snake face? Where the hell had his nose come from? When the hell did he get so fucking hot?

This wasn't the Dark Lord who had just tried to kill him in the Ministry of Magic two weeks ago. That Dark Lord had been pasty white, covered in scales, no nose, bald, and had fingers that looked more like claws. That Dark Lord had been absolutely terrifying to look at.

The man glaring down at him with hate and disgust in his eyes, who didn't look a day over forty, was absolutely, mouthwatering gorgeous. His face looked as though a sculptor had chiseled it out of the finest materials on the planet to make the most perfect specimen of a man. His wavy, dark brown hair fell softly to his chin, with the right side covering one of his blood red eyes. He was tall, at least six foot three, with muscles that he could see even through the suit he was wearing. 

How badly had he bumped his head? Was the man in front of him truly the Dark Lord Voldemort? Did he honestly just mentally call Lord Voldemort mouthwatering?

Growling, Voldemort shook the boy. "Answer me you dimwitted, little fool. What the hell do you think you are doing picking up grown men in a muggle bar?"

 

"I..." Harry croaked out, not sure what to say. "Are you wearing a glamour?" He blurted out, still not believing his eyes.

Cursing, Voldemort crushed the stupid boy to his chest then apparated them back to his manor. He was so pissed, he just wanted to hurt the reckless boy.

***HP

As soon as they appeared in his manor, Voldemort picked the boy up and carried him to the spare bedroom across the hall from his. Kicking the door open, he carelessly dropped Potter onto the bed then pulled out his wand. "Accio Potter's wand!"

Swallowing down the vomit that was burning its way up his throat, Harry allowed his head to fall limply onto the bed, his head spinning madly from his first experience at apparating. Apparating was worse than floo travel and portkeying, it was a hundred times worse. That had been the worst feeling ever, why the hell did Wizarding transportation always make him sick?

"Where the hell is your wand?" Voldemort spat angrily when the boy's wand didn't fly out of his pocket and into his hand.

Head pounding and still spinning, Harry sat up and tried to stand, but his legs gave out on him and he fell back onto the bed. Knowing that he was screwed, he gave up trying to get up and just looked fearfully up at the Dark Lord. "Dumbledore has it." He answered in a small voice.

"Why the hell does Dumbledore have your wand!" Voldemort raged. Why was he even bothering questioning the boy? He should just ring his stupid little neck and be done with him. He finally had the boy where he wanted him, why the hell was he still breathing? He had been fantasizing about killing the brat for years.

Harry was struggling with staying conscious, not only had he been hit in the face, but he had also smashed his head into a porcelain sink severe enough that he could see the blood dripping down face. "He didn't want me using magic. He doesn't trust me."

Voldemort threw his hands up in frustration. "I can't deal with this right now. I can't! I'm too angry, and right now I want nothing more than to kill you." Without looking back, he turned and stormed out of the room, magically locking the door behind him.

Unable to move and in too much pain, Harry gave in to the tears that had been threatening to fall ever since the man at the bar forced him into the bathroom. All he had wanted was love, and now he was Voldemort's prisoner. He would be lucky to see another sunrise.

***HP

"Wormtail!" Voldemort roared. Tearing at his coat, he ripped it off and threw it angrily across the room. He was so mad, he couldn't remember the last time he had been this mad. Not mad, furious.

"M-Master." Wormtail whimpered as he scurried into the throne room, bowing at his Lord's feet.

"Crucio!" Voldemort cried.

Wormtail hit the ground screaming and thrashing. He was no stranger to the cruciatus curse, his Lord put him under it at least once a week, but there was so much anger behind the curse this time that the pain was so great that he lost control of his bladder and bowels.

Closing his eyes, Voldemort tilted his head back and savored Wormtail's screams. This is what he wanted to do to Potter, hurt him until he pissed himself. What the hell had that boy been doing in a muggle bar dressed like that? Potter was only fifteen fucking years old, why had he been in a muggle bar looking for men to fuck him?

"May I eat the giant rat man after you're done torturing him?"

Scowling, Voldemort lifted the curse then looked down at his familiar. "Why, my precious Nagini, would you want to eat something so disgusting? Look at him, he's covered in snot, piss and shit."

"You would clean him for me first, yes?" Nagini asked hopefully.

"You can't eat him, Nagini, he'll make you sick. He makes me sick just looking at him" Sneering, Voldemort flicked his wand, wordlessly cleaning the sniveling man at his feet. "Get out of my sight, Wormtail."

"If I can't eat the rat man, then can I eat the hatchling sleeping in the den next to yours?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Voldemort gave his familiar's request some serious thought. That would be one way to dispose of the bane of his existence and make his familiar happy. "Maybe later." He hissed tiredly.

"Are you going to torture the hatchling with your magic stick first? That would make him more tender and juicy for me. I do so love when they're tender and juicy."

"No more talk of the boy." Voldemort growled. "If I decide to let you eat him, I'll make sure to tenderize him for you first. Now leave me, I need quiet."

Shaking her head, Nagini turned and slithered towards the door. "You wouldn't be so grumpy if you found a mate. You need to breed." 

"Out!" Voldemort roared.

With a hissy giggle, Nagini shot out of the room, just missing the curse her master threw at her.

***HP

Harry scrunched up his face when something wet touched his cheek. Reluctantly opening his eyes, he let out a small squeak of surprise when he found a house else almost nose to nose with him.

"Mintzy thinks you should not be sleeping, no." The house elf squeaked in a high pitched voice. "You have a very bad bumpy on your head and blood all over your face. Mintzy is thinking it's bad to sleep with bad bumpy, you might not ever wake up again."

"At least when I'm sleeping I can't feel this killer migraine." Harry moaned pathetically. Carefully rolling onto his back, he squeezing his eyes shut as pain lanced through his skull. He didn't know how long he had been asleep for, but he wished that he could go back to sleep and never wake up again. He didn't know where Voldemort was, but he was sure that the torturing would start soon. He was probably waiting for all his Death Eaters to show up so he could make his torture and death some grand event.

"Mintzy thinks you is needing a pain potion, but Mintzy is not waking Master. No she is not."

"Don't worry, Mintzy, I have had worse." Harry groaned. His head was pounding so bad that he couldn't even open his eyes when the house elf resumed mopping the blood off his face. He knew that he should be trying to plan an escape, but right now he just didn't have the strength. Hell, he didn't even have the desire. He was ready for this to be over.

Ever since he entered the Wizarding World, his life had pretty much revolved around Voldemort and his attempts at killing him. He was done fighting, he just wanted it over. Voldemort could have the Wizarding World. He just wanted to sleep and never wake up again.

"This bumpy is very bad." Mintzy fretted as he she grabbed her large ears and started wringing them in her hands. "You is needing a healer."

"M'fine." Harry slurred sleepily. "Just need sleep."

"Oh, you is needing healing." Mintzy cried as he bounced on her feet. "Mintzy is not wanting to wake Master, but Mintzy is scared for boy with bad bumpy."

Harry could hear the elf saying something in his ear, but he didn't have the strength to fight the darkness approaching him. He knew that the darkness would bring sweet relief from his pain, so he welcomed it with open arms.

***HP

Voldemort glowered down at the cowering house elf as she handed him the requested potion vials. Why the hell was he losing precious sleep patching Potter up when he planned on killing him in a few short hours anyway? He had fantasized killing the brat for over fifteen years, yet here he was healing his split skull and concussion at four in the morning.

"Mintzy is sorry for waking you, Master Voldy, but Mintzy was scared that the boy was dying."

"Oh he will be dying." Voldemort grumbled as he spelled the pain potion into Potter. "I'm finally going to rid myself of the little pest who has made my life a living hell for the past fifteen years."

Mintzy looked sadly down at the small boy, her large brown eyes tearing up. "But boy with bad bumpy was so nice to Mintzy. I don't want to see him dead."

"Well if you like, I can kill both you and Potter. How does that sound?" Voldemort snapped angrily at his elf.

"Not good at all, master, Voldy." Mintzy cried. "Who will be looking after you if Mintzy is dead?"

"Maybe I'll just AK myself." Voldemort hissed under his breath. No more teenagers to worry about vanquishing him, no more smart mouth snakes that wanted him to get laid, no more incompetent minions, and no more mothering stupid house elves. Why again did he want to live forever? From where he was standing, death was looking pretty damn tempting. 

Voldemort was just finishing up healing Potter's head and was anxious to get a few more hours of sleep in, when his eyes were drawn to the teen's exposed shoulder where he could just make out the top of what looked to be a nasty bruise on his upper arm. Snarling, he yanked the shirt down, tearing it at the neck.

"Fucking muggles!" Voldemort roared when he spotted two large and angry looking bruises on Potter's upper arms. "I'm going to kill them all."

"Poor boy with bad bumpy, Mintzy thinks those bruises will hurt him very bad when he wakes."

"I thought house elves weren't supposed to be seen or heard!" Voldemort spat, glaring at the small creature that only came to his knees. Mintzy was very tiny, even for a house elf. He didn't know what came over him the day he purchased her, there were plenty of house elves that looked stronger and more capable than her, but for some reason he had been drawn to her and felt sorry for her. She had been slowly dying for three years waiting for a master to claim her.

"But Mintzy likes to talk." Mintzy pouted. "And she likes her Master Voldy. Please don't hit yourself with bad green light."

Voldemort rolled his eyes. Maybe that's why he picked Mintzy that day, even though she was terrified of him, she still spoke her mind. Most wizards would punish her harshly for doing so, but he found it kind of refreshing...most of the times. Right now he was tired and angry and he didn't think Wormtail, his go to punching bag, could survive another curse.

"Watch the foolish boy, elf, but do not wake me unless he's dying." Voldemort barked.

"Master Voldy, are you still going to be killing him?"

"Oh yes, elf, and I'm going to take great pleasure in doing so. Prepare a feast for this evening for all my followers, tonight we will celebrate the death of Harry Potter."

Mintzy' large eyes filled with tears. "Mintzy will do as you say, Master Voldy, but Mintzy really doesn't want the boy to die."

"Well Master Voldy doesn't care what Mintzy, a stupid little house elf, wants." Voldemort mocked. He must really be tired if he was allowing his elf to not only talk back to him, but to also be talking back to her. He was arguing with a damn house elf! "Now go plan my celebration before I curse your damn ears off!"

"Mean Master Voldy!" Mintzy cried loudly before popping away.

"Of course I'm mean!" Voldemort bellowed to the empty air. "I'm the Dark Lord!"


	2. Chapter 2

Decided to go ahead and post another chapter. Wanted to make sure there was enough interest in this fic before continuing.

Please note, this chapter does talk about past sexual abuse, but it's nothing graphic. Also, in this fic Harry didn't find out the Snape was in love with his mom during his occlumency lessons.

Please friend me on FB Miste Potter

Please review.

 

***HP

Moaning, Harry brought his hand up and rubbed at his head, wincing when he put pressure on the large knot on his forehead. It took a few seconds for his brain to process what he was feeling, but when he did, the memories from the previous night at the bar slammed into him like a freight train.

Eyes snapping open, he bolted out of the bed despite his head spinning and looked frantically around. "I have to get out of here!" He knew it was stupid, and he knew it wouldn't work, but he rushed to the door grabbing and pulling at the handle anyway. With a loud cry, he wrenched his hand back when the door handle gave him a rather harsh shock. 

"The window won't work either, Master Poty. I would listen to Mintzy because she is knowing that Master Voldy cursed it and she is not wanting to see you get hurt before Master Voldy kills you tonight."

"Any chance that you will help me escape?" Harry asked hopefully.

Shuffling awkwardly, Mintzy looked sadly down at her feet. "Mintzy is not allowed to help the boy with the bad bumpy escape. Mintzy doesn't want to make Master Voldy mad. Did you know that Master Voldy is the Dark Lord?"

"Yeah, I think I heard that somewhere." Harry said dejectedly. Walking back to the bed, he sat back down and hung his head in defeat. So this was it? After all these years of fighting for his life Voldemort was finally going to win. He had hoped to at least go out fighting or protecting someone that he loved. He didn't even have his wand on him thanks to Dumbledore.

"Mintzy is so sorry." Mintzy said softly, taking the young boy's hand. "Mintzy can't help you escape, but Mintzy can make you your favorite last breakfast. What can Mintzy get you?"

Despite being scared, Harry was feeling pretty hungry since it had been days since he had last eaten anything. "Instead of breakfast, can I have lasagna please? It's been ages since I last had lasagna and it's my absolute favorite."

Mintzy patted the boy on his hand. "Mintzy will make you your last lasagna, but she will also bring you some breakfast food." With a smile, she popped out of the room.

Left alone, Harry finally got to take a good look at the room he was in. He was shocked to find that he wasn't in a prison cell, but in an extremely lavish bedroom with a king size bed, matching dresser, desk, plush carpet, couch, and bathroom. The room itself was almost bigger then the bottom floor of the Dursley's house. This wasn't' exactly the room he would expect Voldemort to keep a prisoner in.

Speaking of Voldemort, Harry wondered where the crazed snake man was? Snake man? Harry blushed when he remembered how fucking hot Voldemort looked last night. If it hadn't been for his red eyes and his magic, he may not have even known it had been Voldemort. To think, he could have ended up back here last night and in the Dark Lord's bed and he never would have been the wiser.

He couldn't believe that he had been totally crushing on his parents murderer. Hell, even now, thinking back to how Voldemort looked and how his magic tingled around him, had him feeling a bit flustered...and in a very pleasurable way.

Harry's pleasurable thoughts were interrupted, thank Merlin, when he heard a thump and a soft hissing. Looking to the door, his eyes about bulged out their sockets when a large snake slithered through the door as if the wood was made of mist. There must have been spell on the door so the sake could go right through it.

"Hatchling must be washing his skin." Nagini hissed, rising up so she could look in her prey's eyes. "Nagini does not like eating dirty food and you reek of filthy muggle. Wash the nasty muggle from your skin so you do not make Nagini sick while I'm digesting you."

Feeling feint and sick to his stomach, Harry scooted to the middle of his bed so he was out of the giant snake's reach. "You don't want to eat me, I'm all skin and bones." He said, hoping to change the snake's mind. It was bad enough that he was about to be killed, he didn't want to end up Nagini's dinner too.

Nagini reeled back in shock. "You are a speaker! I thought my master was the only speaker? Snakes aren't allowed to eat speakers." 

Sighing, Nagini slithered onto the bed. "Not fair, I really wanted to eat you."

"Well I really didn't want to be eaten!" Harry cried. "How would you like it if someone wanted to eat you?"

Nagini bobbed her giant head as she thought. "I don't think eating Nagini would be very smart, I'm extremely poisonous. But if someone wanted to eat me, I would just have to eat them first."

Harry couldn't believe that he was sitting here having a conversation with Voldemort's snake...a snake that was literally pouting because she couldn't eat him. "How about we make a deal, I won't eat you, if you don't eat me?"

"Nagini doesn't understand what you mean, silly hatchling, but if you promise to wash the muggle off of you, then I'll promise to not eat you or bite you. Just smelling you is making me sick. Why do you reek of muggle?"

"I was at a muggle bar last night dancing and hoping to hookup with one." Harry confessed unashamedly .

Nagini visibly shuddered in disgust. "You willingly let a muggle touch you. Is there something wrong with you, hatchling? What does hookup mean?"

Blushing, Harry scratched at the back of his neck. "Hooking up means that I wanted to go back to his place and sleep with him."

Nagini tilted her head to the side as she tried to work through the hatchling's words. She had been with her master ever since he was a hatchling himself, but there were still words that she didn't understand. Eyes going wide, she flinched back so violently that she almost slid off the bed.

"You wanted to mate with a muggle!" Nagini screeched in disgust. "Are you sick? Is there something wrong with your nose and head ? Muggles stink and carry diseases...and parasites! Do you want parasites?"

Harry didn't want to offend the giant snake, but it was just too much. With tears in his eyes, he bent over and started laughing. First sexy Voldemort, and now his snake lecturing him on muggle parasites...it was either cry or laugh. He chose laughing.

Nagini shook her head at the hatchling. "I think you are a very sick, sick hatchling. Maybe Master can heal you. I know, you can mate with master!" She cried excitedly. "Master needs a mate to breed, I'm always telling him that he wouldn't be so grumpy if he was able to breed. Now Nagini must warn you, he doesn't have two penisis like a normal snake, but the one he does have is huge!"

"NAGINI!" Voldemort roared furiously, making Harry jump and scurry off the bed. 

Still red faced and choking on his laughter from what Nagini had just said, Harry looked down at his feet and tried to compose himself. He was literally looking at death in the eye right now, he had to stop laughing. He also had to stop thinking about Voldemort having a huge cock.

"What?" Nagini huffed unrepentantly. "Nagini wasn't lying to the hatchling, you do only have one penis. I don't understand that, but at least the one you do have is bigger than two combined. I'm sure your mate will like your one big penis very much."

Harry covered his face as he continued to laugh harder. He was going to die anyway, so why hold back. Listening to Voldemort's snake talk to him about his penis was the funniest damn thing ever.

"Crucio!" Voldemort snarled, pointing his wand at Potter.

Harry's laughter turned into pain filled screams, but almost as soon as it started, it ended.

Panting, Voldemort lifted the curse after only a second. Why the hell did the boy's screams not give him pleasure. "You're a parselmouth?" He asked in disbelief.

Unable to talk due to his throat hurting from his few seconds of screaming, Harry weakly nodded his head. Maybe laughing at Voldemort hadn't been a good idea after all. He didn't want to be tortured before being killed.

Glaring at his familiar, Voldemort pointed at the door. "Get out!" He hissed.

Shaking her head, Nagini slithered off the bed. "See, hatchling, this is what I'm talking about. If master released his seed more often, he would be less grumpy."

Harry bit down hard on his tongue to keep from laughing again. He may have only been held under the pain curse for a few seconds, but it had been bad enough to help keep him from laughing at Voldemort again.

Voldemort clenched his wand tightly as he tried to gain control of his anger. He had woken this morning with every intention of being civil to Potter in order to get the information that he wanted before killing the boy. Walking in on his familiar talking to the teen about his penis, and the boy understanding her, had shattered what control he had into a million pieces.

Voldemort waited a full ten minutes after his familiar left before addressing the boy. "Why were you at a muggle bar last night?" 

Muscles still spasming, Harry sat up and looked to Voldemort, mouth going dry when he saw that he still looked hot as hell. He had thought that maybe he had imagined his appearance last night, but no, Voldemort still looked deliciously yummy. "What were you doing in a muggle bar last night?" He shot back bravely.

"Would you like me to curse you again?" Voldemort sneered.

"Not really." Harry answered as he got unsteadily to his feet. "That hurt like a bitch."

"You're very stupid for talking back to the wizard who is going to kill you in just a few hours. If you keep up with the smart mouth, I'm going to take great pleasure in torturing you before killing you." 

Grimacing, Harry wiped the blood from his chin. He must have bitten through his tongue when Voldemort cursed him. "You're going to kill me anyway, and probably torture me in front of your minions, what do I have to lose?"

Voldemort smirked at the use of the word minions. That was what he secretly called his pathetic Death Eaters. "I'll make a wizards oath to you, if you answer my questions, I won't torture you before killing you."

"I want an AK to the chest." Harry demanded. "I want to die instantly and painlessly."

Voldemort wouldn't admit it, but the boy talking so casually about his upcoming death greatly disturbed him. "Deal.'

Harry tried to straighten his torn shirt when he noticed that Voldemort's eyes kept dropping down to his exposed nipple. He didn't remember his shirt getting torn in the bathroom last night, but the knock to the head had caused him to black out for a few minutes.

Forehead scrunching as he just remembered something important, Harry looked back up at the Dark Lord in horror. "You killed him didn't you? The muggle?" He just now remembered seeing a green light race over his head and hit the man he had been dancing with.

"Of course I killed that piece of trash. Voldemort snapped. "He was going to rape you."

Stumbling to the bed, Harry collapsed onto it and started rocking back and forth. "Oh my god, I can't believe you killed someone because of me. This is all my fault."

"Agreed." Voldemort growled. "This is all your fault. What the hell did you think was going to happen dressing like that and looking like you wanted to get fucked? You were all over those muggles."

"That's exactly what I was thinking was going to happen." Harry moaned in mortification. "It was cold and raining and I really didn't want to spend the night sleeping outside in that."

"So you were whoring yourself out for a dry place to spend the nice."

"I'm not a whore!" Harry screamed, his emerald green eyes glowing dangerously. "Is it so wrong to want a safe place to sleep and human companionship?"

Voldemort's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "Is there something wrong with your muggle home?" He asked, honestly curious.

"Home!" Harry snorted in disgust. "That was never my home. I don't have a home. I have been homeless ever since I finished my second year at Hogwarts."

Voldemort couldn't believe what he was hearing. Potter had to be lying to him in hopes of gaining his sympathy. Dumbledore wouldn't allow his golden boy to wander the streets unprotected. "I thought you were living with your loving muggle relatives? Severus tells me you're quite the spoiled, little prince."

"Yeah, well Snape's is a nasty git who can't see past that big hooked nose of his."

Chuckling, Voldemort walked farther into the room and took a seat on the couch. "Alright, prove Snape wrong."

Harry really didn't want to tell Voldemort his life history, but it would be good to get it all off his chest and prove to everyone that he wasn't the pampered prince that Dumbledore told everyone that he was. He wasn't blind or stupid, he knew that Dumbledore was a manipulative, old bastard.

"I'll tell you my life story, if you allow me to write a goodbye letter to my godfather." Harry bargained, his voice choking up a bit. He had come so close to losing Sirius during the battle at the Ministry and it was killing him knowing that he was going to be leaving him without saying goodbye to him. He may have not known Sirius for long, but he had begun to see the man as a father figure. He had begged and begged Dumbledore to allow him to stay this summer with his godfather, but of course the bastard refused.

Voldemort slowly nodded his head. "I can agree to that, and I'll have Snape personally deliver the letter to Black since I know he's such a big fan of his."

"Right!" Harry snorted. "Maybe your snake is on to something. Maybe Snape would be less of a bastard if he got himself laid."

It wasn't often that Voldemort found himself honestly laughing, but that he found funny. "Between you and I, I think Snape's virgin. Did you know that he was in love with your mother, and still is after all these years?"

"What!" Harry cried in shock. "You're fucking with me?"

"I'm not?" Voldemort snickered. He couldn't help but find it strange that he was having a decent conversation with Potter and actually enjoying himself. "He knew your mother before Hogwarts, they lived in the same neighborhood. She's the only woman he has ever loved, but your father stole her from him."

"That explains so much." Harry said, feeling like he was having an out of body experience. "Ew, you don't think my mother and Snape ever..."

"Don't go there." Voldemort grimaced.

"Not gonna!" Harry said, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Back to the story." Voldemort said, wanting to change the topic off of Snape. "From what I know, after that Halloween night you were sent to live with your muggle aunt and uncle. You were supposed to be safe behind powerful blood wards, so I find it concerning that you haven't been for a few years now and Dumbledore doesn't know about it. He doesn't know that you are living on the streets sleeping with strangers, does he?"

"And run the risk of you getting your hands on his weapon." Harry laughed drily. "He would have drug me back kicking and screaming had he known that I ran away.

"So you are saying that you haven't returned to your relatives since you were twelve?"

"Nope!" Harry answered. "I got off the Hogwarts Express after my second year and slipped into muggle London. Dumbledore even has people watching outside my relatives house to make sure you don't find me, and he still doesn't know I'm not there."

Voldemort shook his head. "Then there are no blood wards."

"Never was." Harry admitted. "I did research on blood wards after I confessed to Dumbledore what my home life was like and begged him to not send me back, but he said I had to because of the blood wards. I learned that the person that the wards are protecting has to consider the place their home in order from them to work, well, I never considered the Dursley's my home."

"Not even when you were little?"

Pursing his lips, Harry shook his head no. "I was never wanted so I never considered it my home." He hated that even after all these years it hurt to admit that he wasn't wanted by his only blood family.

"So what did they do to you that was so bad that you would rather live on the dangerous streets of London than in a safe home?"

Biting his bottom lip, Harry reluctantly stood up. "I can't believe that I'm showing you, the man that has been trying kill me for years, one of my greatest kept secrets." With trembling hands, he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his glamours.

"Son of a..." Voldemort lunged to his feet, damn near dropping his wand. 

Harry flinched at Voldemort's outburst. "See now why I ran away?"

Voldemort couldn't believe what he was seeing. Last night, when Harry entered the bar, his eyes had been instantly drawn to the boy's perfectly pale skin on his shoulder, chest, and part of his back, but now here he stood topless, his back, arms and chest covered in ugly raised welts. His back was the worst, the welts, years worth, crisscrossed his entire back. There was hardly a section of skin that wasn't scarred. 

"At first my uncle used a belt." Harry said when Voldemort didn't answer him. He was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable with the way he was looking at him. There was so much anger and disgust in his red eyes. "When I was eight he switched to whips, he was tired of having to replace his broken belts. See, my uncle is a very, very large man, and belts large enough to fit him cost considerably more."

Voldemort didn't know how the boy could joke about something like this. He was an evil bastard, he knew that and was proud of it, but even he wouldn't beat someone to such a degree to leave them so horrifically disfigured for life. Despite what people thought, he wasn't big on torturing. Yes, he loved to use the Cruciatus Curse, mostly on his own minions, but he never left someone under the curse long enough to lose their minds. He preferred a quick Avada Kedavra and be done with it.

Harry wrapped his arms around his middle self-consciously when Voldemort continued to just stare at him. He had never shown anyone his scars before, not even Sirius. "Uhm, could you please reapply my glamours? I can take them down without a wand, but I can't put them back up."

Blood boiling, Voldemort did as Potter requested. He didn't do it for the teen, he did it to keep himself from hunting down Potter's relatives and painfully killing them. For now anyway, he had every intention of killing them for daring to hurt a magical child.

"Thanks." Harry said shyly. Taking a deep breath, he returned to the bed and took a seat. "So, as you can see, I wasn't exactly raised the spoiled prince Snape swears I am. My relatives didn't just hate me, they despised me. They beat me, starved me, locked me in the cupboard under the stairs, and forced me to work like a house elf. I knew it was only a matter of time before my uncle killed me, so after an exceptionally bad summer after my first year at Hogwarts, I swore that I would never return there again."

Voldemort still hadn't come down from the shock at seeing Potter's mutilated body. What could possibly be worse than that? Clearing his throat, he too retook his seat. "Continue." He ordered stiffly.

Harry started to nervously fidget. Drawing his knees up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them, making himself look even smaller and younger. "That was the summer one of Lucius Malfoy's house elves showed up at the Dursleys and tried to convince me to not return to Hogwarts. When I refused, he used his magic to get me in trouble and I got blamed by the Ministry for using underage magic, and for using magic in front of muggles. My uncle was so furious that he kicked me out of the house during a rainstorm and ordered me not to return until morning. See, he had guests over at the time the incident happened so he couldn't beat me right away."

"Not having anywhere to go, I walked down to the park in the pouring rain and just sat on the swings like a dumb ass. I guess I could have found somewhere somewhat dry to take cover, but it was an unusually cold night out and my frozen brain wasn't working very well."

"I had been sitting on the swing in the pouring rain for about two hours when a neighbor driving by spotted me and offered to take me back to his place. Mr. Craftman was one of the only neighbors who had ever been nice to me, so immediately accepted his offer."

Gripping at his knees, Harry stopped talking while he tried to calm down his racing heart. He couldn't believe that he was talking about this Voldemort. He had tried his hardest to forget that it even happened.

With the way Potter was acting, Voldemort wasn't sure if he wanted the boy to continue. How could what happened be so bad that it still affected him so drastically four years later?

Not wanting to see Voldemort's face, Harry closed his eyes as he continued his story. As much as he didn't want to talk about this, he wanted someone to know what happened to him before he died. It was like he needed to cleanse his soul. "I was practically frozen by the time we got back to his place, even my lips were blue. Worried about me, he picked me up and carried me upstairs to his room where he proceeded to help me out of my cold, wet clothes. I didn't think anything of it at first, I was so frozen that I couldn't feel his fingers on me, it wasn't until he kissed me that I noticed that his hand was touching me between the legs."

Voldemort's heart stopped beating in his chest and it refused to restart. He had a very sick feeling where this leading and he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear more.

"I cried out and told him no, that it was wrong, and immediately he stood up and apologized. He told me that I could have his bed and that he would leave me alone. I was tired and cold so I stupidly believed him. It didn't take me long to fall asleep under the warm blanket, but I woke up a short time later with Mr. Craftman under the blanket with me, naked."

Harry brought a trembling hand up and rubbed at his cheek. "He had his arms around me spooning me from behind and I can still feel his breath on my face as he panted in my ear. One of his arms was wrapped tight around my arms while his other hand was massaging my cock. At first I tried to fight him, I knew that it was wrong and I didn't like what he was doing, but at the same time I had never been held like that or touched so tenderly."

Harry opened his eyes when he felt his tears running down his cheeks. "He was saying things to me that no one had ever said to me before. He said that I was beautiful, that I was a good boy, and that he just wanted to love me."

"Love!" Harry laughed humorlessly. "Most kids at school wanted new bikes or racing brooms, computers or video games, but all I ever wanted was to be loved. So even though I didn't want it, I let Mr. Craftsman touch me. I closed my eyes and focused on his words, hearing for the first time in my life that someone loved me."

"What a stupid shit I was." Harry spat in disgust. "I lost my virginity that night at the age of eleven, almost twelve, to a sick man who took advantage of a boy that he knew was being abused. It hurt and I cried, but I let him do it because he said that he loved me. After he finished he held me as I cried myself to sleep."

Harry finally looked Voldemort in the eyes. "How sad is it that the first person to ever hold and comfort me and tell me that they loved me was the person who molested me?"

Stomach churning, Voldemort could feel his bile burning the back of his throat. He was regretting now wanting Potter's life story. He wished that he could say that the boy was lying, but he could feel it in his magic that every word that the boy spoke was true. 

"When I returned to the Dursleys the following morning, my uncle beat me until I passed out then locked me in my room where I remained until Fred, George and Ron Weasley rescued me a month later. That was the last time I ever saw my relatives."

Voldemort didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say after a story like that? He thought he had a bad childhood at the orphanage, but what Potter suffered through was a hundred times worse. 

"Do you want to hear more?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Numbly, Voldemort inclined his head. 

Nodding his head, Harry took a few minutes to compose himself. That had been the first time he ever talked about Mr. Craftman. Even though it happened when he was eleven, and he was now a month shy of turning sixteen, he could still feel the pain as his neighbor took his innocence, and he could still feel and smell the man's breath as he panted harshly in his face. He knew that it was something he would never forget for as long as he lived... which apparently wouldn't be much longer.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I ran away. I had no food, no money, no place to stay, and I knew absolutely no one in the city. Hell, I had never even really been in the city before I ran away to it. All I knew was that I couldn't go back...not to the Dursley's, and not to Mr. Craftman. It was sick, but as much as I hated what that man did to me, a part of me wanted him to hold me and tell me that he loved me again."

"I-I would have allowed him to molest me again." Harry admitted shamefully. "That's how badly I wanted to be loved. I wanted him to hold me in his arms while he praised me for being a good boy for allowing him to fuck me and to tell me that he loved me."

"I'm not normal." Harry cried brokenly. "I crave touch, affection, and praise like a dying man craves oxygen. It starts out as an itch under my skin, this need for affection, and it slowly gets worse as I ignore it, until it finally becomes too painful."

"I lasted a couple weeks on the street until my hunger and loneliness finally brought me out of the shadows. I don't know what was greater, my hunger for food, or my hunger for human touch. I was too young to get a job, and stealing was wrong, so I did what I had to do in order to survive."

"I'm not a prostitute or a whore. I'm not!" Harry said fiercely. "Never once have a taken money. I find lonely men, mostly in the muggle bar from last night, and I go back home with them for the night. I don't much care for the sex part, but by giving myself to them, I get a safe place to sleep, food in the morning, but most importantly, I get loved."

"That's not love!" Voldemort hissed in disgust. He wasn't disgusted with what Potter had to do in order to survive, the kid had to do what he to do, he was disgusted in the sick men who took advantage of him. It wasn't like Harry was a kid who could pass for older than what he was. Not like him. When he was twelve, he could have easily pass for fifteen or sixteen. Harry was fifteen now, almost sixteen, yet he didn't look a day over thirteen.

"I know it's not real love." Harry said in a small voice. "But it's the only love I have ever known. Like I said before, I'm not normal. This need for touch, for human affection, it's like a drug, and I literally suffer withdraw symptoms if I go too long without it."

"It's hard to explain, but it's like I'm feeding from them. Every touch and kiss is like oxygen to me. It's not about sex, to be honest with you, I have never had an orgasm while having sex, but the feeling I get being held lovingly in someones arms, it's a million times better than an orgasm."

Voldemort stared unblinkingly at the young man in front of him. "You're right, that's not normal. It's one thing to be touch starved and to crave it, but what you're describing is something completely different. I'll have to research the Potter line more, but I have a feeling that you're going to come into a creature inheritance on your sixteenth birthday. There are some creatures that feed from humans during sexual intercourse, such as an incubus or a succubus, but since you don't reach completion during these encounters, I doubt you'll be one of those."

"Though." Voldemort added thoughtfully. "It could be because you are underage. You were forced into having sex your first time and denied human affection your entire life, it could have triggered your hunger for touch earlier."

"I wasn't forced into having sex with Mr. Craftman." Harry denied weakly. "I let him do those things to me."

"You were forced!" Voldemort snarled angrily. "You were eleven years old and him a grown man, even if you danced naked around him, he should have never touched you."

Harry felt like someone was painfully squeezing his chest. All of a sudden breathing became impossible and he felt like he was going to pass out. He could hear a loud whining sound ringing in his ears, but it took him a few minutes to realize that is was him sobbing. 

He wasn't just crying over what happened. He was sobbing loud and hard. He hadn't really cried over what happened since that night, he had tried his hardest to forget about it, but now here he was balling his eyes out in front of the man that was going to kill him.

Voldemort didn't know what he was feeling right now. No, that wasn't true. He was feeling too damn much right now? What was worse, he was feeling feelings that he never wanted to feel...especially towards the damn Boy-Who-Lived. One thing he did know for sure, was that by by the time he retired for the night, he would have three muggles rotting in his dungeon. The boy's aunt and uncle and Mr. Craftman were going to pay for what they did to Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Friend me on FB Miste Potter

Please review

 

**HP

Harry didn't know how long he cried for, but when he came to his sense he was once again alone in the room. He must have fallen asleep at some point, because there was a tray of food on a table next to his bed with a warming and preservation charms placed on it.

Rubbing his swollen and itchy eye, Harry pulled the food towards him and started eating even though everything tasted bland thanks to his fucked up emotions. He couldn't believe that he told Voldemort everything. He couldn't believe that he told him about Mr. Craftman. What's worse, he cried like a baby in front of the man. At least now it was done and everything was out, he could die with his soul cleansed and join his parents in heaven.

He was a bit surprised that Voldemort didn't mock him or make fun of him for his past. The man had actually seemed mad when he saw his scars. Hell, he looked more than mad...the Dark Lord had looked furious. That couldn't be right though, why would Voldemort be furious on his behalf?

Pushing his unfinished plate away, Harry sat quietly while he tried to gather his thoughts. He wondered how much longer he would have to wait before Voldemort came to drag him in front of his Death Eaters? He hoped that he would hold up to his end of the deal and allow him to write a goodbye letter to Sirius. He didn't want his godfather to worry about what his last few hours of life had been like and if Voldemort had tortured him before killing him. He wanted Sirius to move on with his life with the knowledge that he had been ready to die and that he had willingly accepted it. 

"Master Poty?"

Harry gave a small jump, he hadn't seen the elf pop in. "You can just call me Harry, Mintzy. I'm not your master."

Mintzy smiled happily at the boy. "Mintzy thanks you. Is Harry boy feeling better now?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine." He reassured, even though he was feeling anything but fine. "Do you know how much longer until... Well, until Voldemort comes for me?"

Mintzy' eyes lit up and she gave the boy a blinding smile. "Mintzy is not really knowing, but Master Voldy cancelled the celebration for tonight so Mintzy is hoping that he is not killing Harry boy now."

"He canceled it?" Harry asked breathlessly. He didn't want get his hopes up, and even though he had accepted his death, he really didn't want to die.

Mintzy's head bobbed happily up and down. "Yes he did. He called Mintzy here when you were crying and after he spelled you asleep, he told Mintzy that the celebration was off and that he wanted Mintzy to bring you food and clean clothes. Master Voldy has been locked away in his library ever since."

Harry just now noticed the bundle of clothes the super tiny house elf was holding. "Did he say anything else?"

"Just that you is it to take a shower."

Harry took the clothes from the elf, surprised to find that they were high quality clothes, not like the rags he was currently wearing, nor like clothes one would expect a prisoner to wear. "Thank you Mintzy for taking such good care of me."

"Mintzy likes Harry boy!" Mintzy cried happily. "Now go and take a shower so Mintzy can shrink the clothes to fit you. Harry boy is too tiny."

Chuckling, because who she to be calling him tiny when she was super tiny herself, Harry got up and did as ordered.

***HP

"You called for me, My Lord?"

Voldemort didn't bother looking up from the book he was reading to greet Lord Malfoy. He knew the man would be kneeling and looking like a puffed up peacock. "Tell me what you know about the Potter bloodline. More specifically, creature inheritances."

Standing up, Lucius brushed the winkles out of his silk, black robes. "As far as I know there hasn't been a Potter creature inheritance in over a hundred years. I believe James Potter's great, great grandfather was a veela. James' mother was a Black though, and the Black bloodline is rich with creature blood. They have everything from dark veela, elf, vampire, incubus, succubus, and I even recall tales of a neko bloodline."

Voldemort's head snapped up at hearing that. "Neko you say? That's very interesting."

"My Lord, is this about Harry Potter?"

Voldemort mentally growled when his eye started twitching in irritation. "No, it's about the other Potter brat that has been a thorn in my side for the past sixteen years. Of course it's about Harry bloody Potter!" He snapped.

"My apologies, My Lord." Lucius said meekly. 

"Lucius, I want you to find me the location of Potter's muggle relatives, and I want that location before nightfall."

Lucius released the breath he had been holding. "I already have it, my Lord, but the brat is hidden behind very powerful blood wards."

"And how long have you known of Potter's location?" Voldemort growled dangerously.

"My Lord, I-I have known it ever since he was first placed there." Lucius stuttered nervously. "I never thought to mention it because of the wards."

"Crucio!" Voldemort roared. He didn't keep Lucius under the curse long, less than a minute, but it was long enough to leave him a blubbering mess. "If you dare ever hold information about Potter from me again, you will be sharing a bed with Frank and Alice Longbottom. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, M-My Lord." Lucius panted as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"I want the address of Potter's Uncle and Aunt, along with a neighbor by the man of Mr. Craftman."

With his hands still trembling, Lucius accepted his Lord's quill and quickly wrote down the address of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. "I don't know of this Mr. Craftman, but I will have his address by nightfall. Also, Dumbledore has had a squib watching the boy ever since he first placed him there, an Arabella Figg."

"I want her address too." Voldemort sneered. The bitch either hadn't been doing her job, or she had and Dumbledore knowingly left Potter in an abusive home.

"Yes, My Lord. Anything else?"

Voldemort had wanted to complete this mission alone, but now that he was going to be brining back four people, it would be easier if he had extra wands, especially since Potter seemed to think that Dumbledore had guards stationed outside his relatives home. "Tell Rabastan and Rodolphus that I want them here no later the ten tonight in full Death Eater garb."

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius bowed to hide his face and the fact that he was pissed at not getting to go on this mission with his lord. He didn't like to be left out, especially when it involved the Potter brat.

"Leave!" Voldemort barked, not at all fooled. He knew that Lucius was mad, but the Lestrange brothers were better duelers than Malfoy and he trusted them more to have his back.

 

***HP

"You is looking much better." Mintzy squeaked when the boy came walking out of the bathroom.

Feeling awkward in the extremely long and baggy clothes, Harry gave the elf a sheepish grin. "Do you think you can take this much in? These clothes are huge on me?"

With a snap of her fingers, Mintzy had the clothes resized to where they fit the boy perfectly. "Mintzy is shirking Master Voldy's clothes for Harry boy and now Harry boy is looking real nice."

Harry looked down at the silk, silver, long sleeve shirt and grey slacks in horror. "These are Voldemort's clothes?" He gasped.

"Oh yes." Mintzy beamed. "And you is looking very nice in them."

"This is unreal." Harry muttered. "I can't believe that I'm wearing Voldemort's clothes. My life is so fucked up."

"That's a bad word." Mintzy scowled. "Wearing Master Voldy's clothes is better than going naked. Now come, Mintzy is to take you to the library."

Harry laughed at the elf. He found it odd that Voldemort of all people would have such an outspoken house elf. He also found it extremely funny that she called him Master Voldy. "Why are you taking me to the library?"

"Because Master Voldy said so." Mintzy answered simply.

Harry followed Mintzy through the grand manor not sure how he felt about seeing Voldemort again. He had confessed everything to him because he thought he was dying, but now he didn't know what was going to happen to him. He didn't know what was worse, knowing that he was about to be killed, or not knowing what was going to happen to him.

Harry entered the library, impressed that Voldemort owned so many book. Voldemort's library put the Black library to shame. Hermione would freak out if she saw the amount of books here, some looking hundreds of years old.

"Take a seat, Potter." Voldemort snapped from behind a pile of books.

Harry rushed to comply, curious as to why Voldemort would want him in the library.

Looking out from behind his stack of books, Voldemort's eyes widened slightly when he saw the boy. He would deny it to the day he died, which would be never, but the sight of Potter in his clothes was an extreme turn on. 

What the hell was wrong with him? Was he honestly finding the Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who vanquished him, attractive? 

Internally cursing himself, Voldemort shoved a piece of parchment in front of him. "I have narrowed your upcoming creature inheritance down to three possible creatures."

"You honestly think I will have a creature inheritance?" Harry asked in shock. He didn't know how he felt about that. Wasn't he already enough of a freak?

"I wouldn't have spent the past four hours in the library researching the Potter and Black line and creatures if I didn't think you would inherit next month." Voldemort snapped.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled, his face turning red. Looking down at the parchment, he read the names incubus, succubus and niko. "I really don't know what any of these are."

"Depending on where you're from, or your religious beliefs, an incubus is said to be a male sexual demon known to prey on woman. They would enchant women then feed from their sexual energy and fluids during intercourse, sometimes killing them if they took to much or had sex with them on multiple occasions. A succubus is basically the same thing, only female. Since you are a male, I don't see you becoming a succubus, but seeing as we're talking about you and can't do anything normal, I thought it wise to add it to the list."

Harry scrunched his nose up in disgust. Neither of those creatures sounded like something he wanted to be. "Wouldn't I have to like having sex in order to be one of those?"

"There is that." Voldemort conceded. "But you are young and have not come into your inheritance yet. You were eleven when that man molested you, far too young to be having sex. It is my theory that in order to cope with what was happening to your body, you latched on to the positive of the situation. You, who have never known kindness, a gentle hand, or loving words, focused on your molester's words of praise and love and his comforting touch, and as such, partially awakened your creature. I believe that need for affection has nothing to do with sex, but that's the only way you know how to go about getting it."

"Tell me Potter, how do you handle your need for affection while at school? I can't imagine you having sex with your teachers or fellow Gryffindors."

Harry wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He couldn't believe that he was sitting here having a civil conversation with Lord Voldemort about sex and creature inheritances. It seemed like he was actually trying to help him though. "I couldn't sleep one night the beginning of my third year because the pain for needing touch was getting to be too much. I wandered down to the common room where I found Fred and George Weasley working on some new prank ideas. I lied and told them that I had a nightmare so they comforted me. Fred and George are very perceptive, and after that they picked up on my need for contact. Everyday they made sure to throw an arm over me, ruffle my hair, curl up with me on the couch, or some other type of contact."

"And that was enough to settle the...itch."

Harry nodded his head. "After a while a few of the other guys started doing it, like Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood."

"I think we can rule out incubus and succubus." Voldemort said thoughtfully. "Casual touches like that wouldn't be enough to feed their itch, as you put it."

"So a neko then?" Harry hoped that a Neko wasn't a sexual demon too. He may have slept with countless men out of need, but he never much liked doing it. 

"That is what I think. An easy way to describe a Neko is someone who is half human and half cat, but there is more to them than that. A Neko can take three forms, their full human form, partially human/feline form, and their complete feline form."

"I don't think I have to explain full human form to you, that's pretty self-explanatory, but partial form is where you look mostly human, but some of your feline form shows through, normally your cat ears and tail, but possibly also your eyes, claws and fangs if you feel the need to use them."

"Full feline form is similar to an animagus transformation in where you will turn completely into a cat. From what I have read, you will retain your human mind during these transformations."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Harry said with a soft smile. "Better than being a sex crazed demon. Why do I crave affection though?"

"Being a Neko isn't just about looking like cat, you will also share a lot of their personality quirks, like loving to be pet. It's more than that though. Neko's need affection in order to thrive. You explained it pretty accurately earlier when you said that you felt like you were feeding from the men you went home with. A Neko denied love and affection will eventually waste away and die. To be denied touch is the worst form of punishment there is for a Neko."

"This is a lot to take in." Harry said numbly. "Not that it really matters seeing as you're going to be killing me anyway."

Voldemort didn't know how to respond to that statement. The prophecy stated that Potter would be the one to vanquish him and he couldn't allow that. Then again, he didn't know the entire prophecy. "Did you here the prophecy in its entirety?"

Harry fidgeted in his seat. He knew the full prophecy, and he knew that Voldemort knew that he knew, was there any sense in lying? If he kept it from him, Voldemort would just torture it out of him anyway. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"What the hell is that shit?" Voldemort roared. "That's the damn prophecy?" 

"I didn't understand it either." Harry laughed nervously. "How can neither live while the other survives? We're both sitting right here talking and surviving."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Voldemort lowered his head as he once again tried to work out the prophecy in his head. "Stupid, fucking, vague, nonsensical prophecies." He finally snapped angrily.

"I don't know, couldn't we just ignore it?" Harry asked hopefully. "It's not like I asked for any of this. I have no desire to fight or kill you and, if I may point out, it's always you who attacks first.  
One minute I'm sitting there trying to take my OWLS, and the next minute you are sending me visions of torturing my godfather. See...you are the instigator."

"It's true!" Harry cried when the Dark Lord just stared unblinkingly at him. "You came after me when I was a baby, you tricked me into trying to save the stone, you..."

"That was Dumbledore." Voldemort interrupted. "He was testing you with the stone. Same with my damn diary. Do you honestly think that the so called greatest wizard alive couldn't work out the mystery of the basilisk when three twelve year olds could?"

"Now I take full credit for fourth year, I needed your blood, but Dumbledore could have gotten you out of the tournament. A minor can't be held to a magical oath."

"Everything seems to come back to Dumbledore." Harry said darkly. 

"He's the ultimate manipulator." Voldemort agreed.

"Stupid prophecy is probably false." Harry started laughing somewhat hysterically. "Who the hell gives a school interview at the Hogs Head? And what great power do I have? I'm not more powerful than you. I saw you battling Dumbledore, you could have easily defeated his wrinkly ass."

Voldemort quirked an eyebrow at the boy. Maybe he wasn't Dumbledore's golden prince after all. If he played his cards right, he could possibly get Potter to join him. The boy was incredibly powerful, and his Neko inheritance would make him even more so.

"Potter, your magic will also change some with your Neko inheritance, but since nekos are rare I'm not sure in what way. You are powerful, probably more so than any other young witch or wizard in Hogwarts. I think, seeing the uncertainty of the prophecy and Dumbledore's actions, that we should call a temporary truce."

Speechless, Harry stared dumbly at Voldemort. Did he hear what he thought just heard? "You want to call a truce, as in no more fighting or trying to kill me?"

Voldemort inclined his head. "Yes, but just you, Potter. If any of those friends of yours in the Order stand in my way, I won't hesitate to kill them. If you stand in my way after we settle on this truth, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Harry couldn't believe this, this was too good to be true. "I never wanted to fight you in the first place. I don't want anything to do with the war. What are your terms for this truce and how long will it last?"

"We need to validate the authenticity of Trelawney's prophecy. The woman is a drunk hack from what I hear, she could have been making the prophecy up in hopes of getting a job. We also need to find out what Dumbledore is playing at. It seems that right now he's the puppet master sitting behind the curtain pulling on everyone's strings."

"I am the Dark Lord, Potter, and not a nice man. I despise muggles and don't care much for muggleborns. Despite my hate for muggleborns, I'm not out to kill them all. I'm sure you have been told a lot of false information about me, so during our truce I will discuss with you my goals and desires for the Wizarding World."

"During our truce I will not refrain from working towards my goals. My Death Eaters will go on raids and people will die. If your friends in the Order get caught in the crossfire, don't come crying to me."

"As long as there is a truce, I will not harm you when we meet...unless you attack me first."

"I don't have a wand, so no worries there." Harry flushed in embarrassment.

Voldemort slammed his hand down on the table, making Potter jump. "Why in the hell would you hand your wand over to Dumbledore? What he did is illegal, he is not allowed to take your wand from you unless you break the law."

"I-I didn't know that." Harry stuttered. "He said that I had to give it to him to hold over summer because of my foolish actions at the Ministry. He said that he didn't trust me."

"He left you weak and helpless knowing that myself and my Death Eaters were out to get you." Voldemort sneered. "Sounds like he wanted me to catch you."

Feeling sick and dizzy, Harry rested his head on the table. He hadn't trusted Dumbledore for a while, but would Dumbledore actually set him up to be kidnapped by Voldemort?

Testing a theory, Voldemort reached out and ran his fingers through Potter's hair. He was rewarded instantly when the boy pushed his head into his hand and sighed. "How long has it been since you have had human contact?" He asked as he continued to massage Potter's scalp.

Harry hated that he was enjoying Voldemort's touch, but it felt so good that he wanted to crawl onto the man's lap. "Since I got off the train." He answered weakly. "Lee Jordan held me the last forty five minutes of the trip."

Voldemort didn't like the spike of jealousy that he felt over another male holding Potter. He didn't even like the brat, why the hell would he care if some snot nose brat was pawing all over him? Despite how he felt about the boy, he couldn't stop running his fingers through his silky, soft hair.

"Oh goody, you're mating! Can I watch?"

Snatching his hand back, Voldemort picked up a book and heaved it at his familiar. "Keep it up and I'm making a belt out of you."

Giggling, Harry looked up with tired eyes. Voldemort's touch had almost put him to sleep, it was a shame his damn snake had to ruin it. The touch was nice, exactly what he needed to help the burning itch he had been feeling the past few days, but it wasn't enough to get rid of it completely. That was the reason he had went to the bar, to find a man to help get rid of the itch.

Wishing that he could beg Voldemort for more touching, but knowing that that was the stupidest idea ever, Harry stood up and stretched his arms over his head. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now, but he couldn't stay here. At least with the truce he wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort or his Death Eaters for the rest of the summer.

"Where are you going, Potter?"

Blushing when he noticed his shirt had ridden up above his belly button, Harry yanked his shirt back down and fiddled nervously with it. "I was going to change back into my clothes and leave seeing as you're currently not planning on killing me. Which I appreciate by the way."

"And go where?" Voldemort drawled. "Back to the streets and back to picking up muggle men in the bar to have sex with?"

"Well not everyone can live in a fancy manor!" Harry snapped. "I'm doing the best I can, and living on the streets is better than living with my relatives. As for the men...I'm not a whore. I don't like it, the sex, but I need it."

Voldemort clenched his fists to keep from throttling the mouthy boy. "You don't need to have sex with muggles."

"Well they're not going to hug and pet me just for the fun of it. Having sex with them cures me of the itch and I'm normally fine after that for a week. I can put up with the sex part, I just block that out and focus on the attention I'm getting."

"You're not leaving!" Voldemort snarled, his red eyes glowing. 

Harry could feel himself starting to panic. "But I can't stay, you don't understand how bad the itch is. I...I feel like tearing my skin off now as is, if I don't find a man tonight it's only going to get a hundred times worse. Please don't do this to me!"

Standing up, Voldemort advanced on the boy before he could come to his senses and change his mind. Roughly grabbing him by the arm, his tugged him to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He quirked a smirk over the boy's head when Potter's body shivered in pleasure.

"Is it always men? Do you ever seek out women?"

Harry knew that he should be fighting Voldemort, this was the man that killed his parents, but instead he felt his body melting into his arms. "Just men. I tried getting close to a few girls in Gryffindor, but their touch repulsed me."

Voldemort led Potter to one of the couches in his library and sat down, tugging the boy down so he was resting half on him. Forcing his head on his chest, he went back to massaging his scalp and running his fingers through his hair. "It sounds like you're going to be a submissive Neko, and male submissive nekos are pretty rare."

"Wonderful." Harry slurred sarcastically. "So what now?"

"We may have called a truce, but I'm not letting you leave. You're not a prisoner." Voldemort reassured when he felt Harry tense up. "But I'm not going to allow you back on the streets sleeping with men just to cure your itch. Muggle men are dangerous and you're lucky one of them hasn't slit your throat yet while you slept."

"There's also the issue with your creature inheritance next month, you can't go through that alone living in some cardboard box in an alley. It may take some time for you to gain control of you Neko magic and attributes."

"I feel like I have stepped into an alternate reality, a twilight zone." Harry giggled, already feeling better from just the small amount of touch Voldemort had given him. "You're Lord Voldemort, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, you should be trying to kill me, not take care of me." He knew that if it wasn't for whatever was going on with him, his possible creature inheritance, he wouldn't be sitting here allowing Voldemort to hold and pet him, but he needed this so damn bad and it felt so damn good. 

What shocked him the most though, even more so than Lord Voldemort, the man who has attempted to murder him on multiple occasions, holding him and seeing to his creature's needs, was the fact that Voldemort wasn't asking for anything in return. He wasn't demanding a blow job or a piece of his ass. He had never had a man hold him just to comfort him, and he found it really nice.

Voldemort had to agree with Potter, this was some pretty messed up shit. He had dreamed of being this close to the Gryffindor golden boy a lot since his downfall, but his dreams featured him strangling the brat with his bare hands while the boy turned blue in the face and choked on his last breath.

***HP

Lord Voldemort, in all his snakelike glory, stood towering over the pathetic muggle cowering at his feet. His desire to AK the piece of trash was so great that he was visibly trembling. This was the man, the filth, that took Potter's innocence when he was only eleven years old. 

"My Lord, the other three muggles and squib are secure in their cells. The boy, the fat one, we hadn't been prepared for so we left him in the cell with his parents. We did separate the crazy cat lady, the squib, from the other three. The older two kept attacking her and calling her a freak. I didn't think you would want them to take away your fun of torturing her."

Voldemort forcefully tore his eyes off of the pedophile that had just soiled himself in fright. He had every right to piss himself, one of the first things he was going to do to the sick bastard was chop off his child molesting dick. Yes, he was murderer and he tortured people without remorse, but one thing he wasn't, was a rapist or a pedophile. 

Potter's molester looked to be in his mid-forties, with short brown hair, brown eyes, average build and average height. He looked like your friendly next-door neighbor, it was no wonder Potter trusted him so easily. Then again, the dimwitted boy had fallen asleep three hours ago using his parents murder's lap as a pillow. Maybe there was something more wrong with the boy than being a stupid Gryffindor.

"Rodolphus, I don't think I have to tell you and your brother to keep quiet who's relatives are rotting in my dungeon?" Voldemort asked dangerously.

"Of course not, My Lord." Rodolphus bowed. "But I am curious, shouldn't have Potter been at his guardian's home?"

"That place was never Potter's home." Voldemort spat. "The four muggles we captured tonight are the perfect example of why we need to close ourselves off from the muggle world completely."

Rodolphus was extremely curious about the muggles and wanted to know more, but he wasn't stupid enough to ask more questions. His Lord was extremely worked up over something and he didn't want to end up on the wrong end of his wand.

Smirking, Voldemort levitated the muggle so he was floating right in front of his face. He took great pleasure in seeing the man crying. "You and I are going to have a little fun later. You, a filthy muggle, dared to touch a magical child. You molested an abused eleven year old boy who needed help, not your filthy hands all over him. The amount of pain I'm going to put you through will have you begging for me to end your pathetic life, but Lord Voldemort won't grant you mercy."

Cackling, Voldemort sent the muggle hurling head first into his cell and one of the stone walls. "Rodolphus, see to it that he's alive. I have big plans for him."

"Yes, my Lord."

***HP


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy

Please review

***HP

 

Harry was once again following the small elf through Voldemort's manor wearing more of the man's borrowed clothes, but this time he was heading to the dining room to have breakfast with him. He, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the prophecy child, was going to be sitting down and sharing breakfast with the Dark Lord Voldemort. 

Even now with the itch not as bad and his head completely healed, he still couldn't believe that he was here in Voldemort's lair and that there was a truce between the two of them. He hoped that the truce held, he had no desire to fight and he never had.

Voldemort looked up from the Daily Prophet, his mouth going dry when Potter walked in wearing some more of his clothes. Seeing him in his clothes was doing very bad things to him. He was going to have to send Mintzy out for Potter's things, he couldn't take much more of the boy in his.

Clearing his throat, Harry gave Voldemort a shy smile. "Uhm, good morning. Thank you for inviting me to breakfast."

"Stop being so formal, Potter, we are past that. Sit down and help yourself."

Stomach grumbling, Harry quickly took his seat and started piling his plate full of food. Even though he had gotten to eat yesterday, it wasn't enough to make up for his lack of food since Hogwarts let out.

"You're going to make yourself sick if you eat that much." Voldemort warned knowingly. As a kid, he had done the same. Every September when he returned to Hogwarts he would gorge himself on food the first couple days, then end up in the bathroom throwing it back up. The orphanage he was raised in had more kids than money for food, and since he was the most feared and despised child in the orphanage, he was lucky if he got one small meal a day.

Covering his mouth with his hand, Harry swallowed the large amount of food that was in his mouth. "Sorry." He blushed. "I just really haven't had anything to eat for almost two weeks. Your elf brought me food yesterday, but being told I was going to be killed that night kind of took away my appetite. Not to mention the retelling of my life story didn't help my appetite any."

"Just to warn you, our truce doesn't cover me saving you from choking to death on your own damn breakfast." Voldemort smirked.

Fork full of eggs freezing half way to his mouth, Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. "Was that a joke? Did the Dark Lord just make a joke?"

Voldemort hid the shiver that raced up his spine at hearing Potter call him Dark Lord. What the hell was happening to him? "Dark Lord's don't joke." He said flatly. "I have some questions for you."

"I have some questions for you too." Harry shot back. "It's only fair, I have been answering all your questions. How about a question for a question?" He added when Voldemort just stared at him.

Voldemort didn't like it, but he inclined his head. "Have you had sex with any muggles this summer." He knew the boy said that the last time he had human touch was on the Hogwarts Express, but he had to make sure. The thought of a muggle, or any man, touching Potter made him want to Crucio Wormtail until the rat ended up with the Longbottoms.

"Not yet." Harry answered honestly. "I know it's been two weeks since school let out and the itch has been unbearable, but it takes a while for me give in to sleeping with men in the beginning. Usually after I get the first time over with I go home with someone two to three times a week."

"My turn." Harry smirked. "What's with the drop dead gorgeous look? Is this your real face, or is it a glamour?"

Voldemort couldn't believe that the boy admitted to finding him gorgeous. Not just gorgeous, but drop dead gorgeous. Why did that want to make him sit up straighter and puff his chest out like Malfoy? "This is my real face, though the snake face was my real face when I came out of the cauldron. Wormtail." He spat. "Botched up the potion, but Snape was able to reverse the affects. I still use my snake face when in public to terrify the masses."

"How many muggle men do you believe you have slept with?"

Groaning, Harry wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Why was Voldemort asking him sex questions? "That's hard." He answered feeling dirty and disgusting. "Guess you can average two to three a week every summer since I was twelve."

Voldemort gripped his wand so hard under the table that for a minute he feared that he was going to break it. That was a lot of fucking muggles Potter had sex with.

Harry didn't like how Voldemort's red eyes were glowing dangerously, or how his magic was swirling through the room. "Why were you in a muggle bar?" He asked hoping to calm the man.

"I don't know." Voldemort answered honestly. "I had been in the area and something drew me to that bar. I don't normally frequent muggle establishments, but I figured I could put up with muggles long enough for one drink...then you walked in."

"You said yesterday that you have never had an orgasm, was that true?" 

Harry hid his face in the palms of his hands. "I can't believe you keep bringing up sex. Let me clarify that, I have never had an orgasm while having sex, but I have masturbated a couple of times and had an orgasm. I think I'm so focused on the mens touch and their words that I block out the sex part. I'm not with them to have sex or an orgasm."

"Why did you bring me back here instead of just out right killing me?"

"I have been asking myself that same question." Voldemort grumbled. "Curiosity I guess. I wanted to know what the Gryffindor Golden Boy was doing dressed like a slut in a muggle bar obviously looking to hook up with someone."

"Have you had sex with any wizards?"

"Not that I know of. Dumbledore would have kittens if he knew his perfect little weapon was sleeping with different muggle men during his summer vacations."

"Have you ever seen a healer, and I don't mean the Hogwarts nurse? You have suffered severe, long term abuse and that can cause permanent damage both externally and internally. You have also slept with over forty different men, wizards can contract sexually transmitted diseases from muggles."

Feeling sick to his stomach, Harry placed his fork back on the table. He had never calculated how many men he has slept with, but hearing that it was over forty made him want to cry. Maybe he was a whore? How can you have sex with that many men and not be one?

"No." Harry answered in a small voice. "But other than Mr. Craftman, I made all the men wear condoms. I may have only been twelve when I started, but I knew about sexually transmitted diseases."

"I would like for my healer to check you over."

"No!" Harry cried, almost knocking his glass over. "I don't need..."

"You have a creature inheritance coming up." Voldemort snapped, impatiently cutting the boy off. "If you are not healthy going into an inheritance, you can die." 

With tears in his eyes, Harry started laughing. "I can't believe that you're worried about me dying. Fine, I don't want to do it, but I will allow your healer to look me over. As long as it's not Snape."

Voldemort had expected more of a fight from Potter, he wondered if his possible submissive creature inheritance coming up was making him more agreeable. The boy was taking being here with him, his parents murderer, too well. Potter was almost comfortable around him.

"Snape is the most talented potions master I have ever met and he is a licensed healer, but I don't want him to know that you are here."

"You don't trust him?" 

"I don't trust anyone, Potter, but Snape is such a good spy that at times I find myself questioning his loyalties. Snape is the ultimate Slytherin, always looking out for himself first. I don't think you want Dumbledore to know your whereabouts just yet?"

Harry vehemently shook his head no. Even if Dumbledore couldn't reach him here, he still didn't want him to know where he was. "I have been trying to figure out which side Snape is on since I was eleven."

"I will summon my healer later today and have him give you a full physical. That way, if you need any healing or potions you will have plenty of time before your inheritance."

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked nervously. "My creature inheritance?"

"I have never experienced one myself, but from what I understand it can be extremely painful. I know veelas experience great pain, especially when their wings erupt for the first time. I'm sure my healer will be able to answer any questions you may have."

"So...so what now?" Harry asked timidly. "Do I just spend my entire summer here? I know we have a truce, but am I safe from your minions?"

That was a very good question. What now? What was he supposed to do with Potter now? There were two months left of summer vacation, could he handle Potter being here that long? More importantly, could he keep his hands to himself that long? It was a hard potion to swallow, but he wanted the Gryffindor.

"You will study, do your homework, read books from the library, and practice wandless magic. We will also be meeting every night so I can explain to you what my goals are for the Wizarding World."

"And my itch?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"I will see to that." Voldemort smirked. "You will not be going out picking up muggle men. I must warn you, it may get worse after you come into your full inheritance. There isn't too much written about Nekos as they are incredibly rare and secretive. You may want to write your godfather, your creature blood comes from your Black side of the family. There may be books in the Black Library, possibly even a journal."

Harry's body gave a tingle at the thought of Voldemort helping him with his itch. Last night it had felt too damn good to be held by the man. Was it wrong for him to already be looking forward to the next time? How fucked up was he that he felt safe in the arms of his parent's murderer?

"I have to get my trunk." Harry sighed, not really wanting to go back out in the muggle world. He actually liked it here in Voldemort's manor, and he was relieved that he wouldn't have to spend all summer sleeping with muggle men.

"Mintzy can get your trunk, just tell her where it is."

"I can't. Not only is my invisibility cloak hiding it, but I also warded it with parslemagic. If she touches it, it can really hurt her."

"Very well." Voldemort said standing up. "I shall take you now to retrieve your trunk."

***HP

Voldemort tried to hide his disgust as he followed Potter down a filthy dark alley littered with trash and Merlin knows what else. "This is where you have been living since you were twelve?"

Harry expertly maneuvered around all the trash and debris. "Pretty much. That first summer I moved around a lot because I was terrified that Dumbledore would find me if I stuck to one place, but once I found that he was totally clueless of my summer lodgings, I have been living here. As you can see it's pretty disgusting, but it keeps the other homeless away."

"So does your magic that's saturating the alley." Voldemort said, impressed at all the wards the brat placed on the alley to keep the muggles away. It was no wonder he had been drawn to the area, the bar was only a block away.

Stopping, Harry turned to face the Dark Lord with a frown on his face. "I haven't used any magic here? I wouldn't risk the Ministry detecting the use of under age magic."

"Accidental magic then. Potter, this alley is thick with your magic. Have you never found it strange that no muggles have ever wandered down here?"

"I guess." Harry said thoughtfully. "I have always had issues with my accidental magic."

"That's because you're extremely powerful. I had the same problem and it took a lot of training to get my magic under control. I'll teach you."

Once again Harry felt as though he had entered the twilight zone, or an alternate reality where the bag guys were good and the good guys bad. "You would honestly help me with my magic?"

Voldemort raised a single eyebrow at the boy. "Would I have offered if I wasn't sincere? I may be many things, Potter, but a liar is not one of them."

He was right. Harry thought back to all their encounters and Voldemort had been pretty honest and straight forward with him...even if he hand't like what he was hearing. Unlike damn Dumbledore and all his riddles. "I apologize, this truce is going to take some getting use to."

Voldemort signaled for the boy to keep moving, he was anxious to get out of such muggle filth. He was disgusted that Potter had been living here for years, he was practically Wizarding royalty. "That it will."

***HP

Harry was nervously pacing the sitting room as he waited for the healer. He hated anything to do with doctors or healers. Voldemort had assured him that his personal healer was professional and wouldn't tell anyone anything, other than Voldemort, about what he discovered on the exam. It was going to be hard to drop his glamours and not trick the scan, something he had managed to do whenever Madam Pomfrey scanned him.

Harry froze when Voldemort walked into the room with a very large, muscular man, looking to be in his mid to late fifties with his shoulder length grey hair pulled back in a pony tail. His face, which despite the harsh features and multiple nasty looking scars, wasn't that bad looking.

"I would introduce you." Voldemort smirked. "But judging by the lack of color in your face I take it that you know who this is?"

"Fenrir Greyback!" Harry whispered breathlessly, as he backed up a few feet.

"I don't know about the boy." Fenrir said gruffly, his eyes narrowing. "But I'm going to need introductions. I know my eyes are telling me that that is Harry Potter, but I know that my Lord wouldn't be housing Harry Potter, unless it was in his dungeons."

"Potter, Healer Fenrir Greyback. Greyback, Harry Potter." Voldemort introduced with a smirk.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. Was it ever going to end, this craziness? "You're a healer?"

"Shocking, isn't it?" Fenrir said dryly. "Guess you believe werewolves are too fucking stupid to become healers? Fucking narrow minded, prejudice wizard." 

Harry's eyes narrowed in anger. "Fuck you!" He spat. "A man I consider an uncle is a werewolf thanks to you and he's ten times the man that you are. I don't care if you're a werewolf, or a healer, you're a fucking bastard."

Fenrir's amber eyes flashed furiously. "I'm going to rip your damn throat out, kid! You don't..."

"Crucio!" Voldemort said with a bored sigh, lazily pointing his wand at Fenrir's.

Voldemort only held the curse for about thirty seconds, but Harry was impressed that Fenrir remained standing and didn't make a sound. All the werewolf did was grit his teeth and glare at Voldemort. It was actually quite impressive to watch.

Shaking his head, Voldemort lifted the curse. "You take the fun out of my favorite curse, my old friend. Would it kill you to humor me once in a while?"

Muscles still tense and breathing deeply, Fenrir continued to glare at his lord. "Excuse me for not dropping and screaming like all your other pathetic minions. I'm so very fucking sorry."

"No you're not." Voldemort chuckled. "Now, enough with threatening my guest. I summoned you here to give him a physical and to heal any problems you find, not rip his throat out."

"Guest?" Fenrir questioned.

"Guest." Voldemort stressed. "Potter is not a prisoner, but a guest. Just between us, Potter and I have come to a tentative truce. His home life wasn't what Dumbledore led everyone to believe and he has been living homeless on the streets of London the past three summers. I want you to run a complete checkup along with a past medical history. I want to know if he so much as stubbed a toe as a toddler."

Harry took a step back when the wolf turned his intense gaze onto him. He was surprised to find that he wasn't looking at him in anger or hate anymore, but in concern. "You...you really don't have to do that." Harry said anxiously. "I-I feel perfectly fine."

"Shirt off and drop the damn glamours." Fenrir ordered shortly as he advanced on the too small wizard.

Harry looked to Voldemort with wide eyes. Why the hell did he need his shirt off? Madam Pomfrey never made him take his shirt off just to run a scan.

With a quick flick of his wand, Voldemort transfigured his couch into an exam table. "Do as he says, Potter. Fenrir takes his job as a healer very seriously."

Seeing that the terrifying werewolf was now standing in front of him glaring down at him with a slight snarl, Harry tore off his shirt and jumped onto the table. He knew that Fenrir was dangerous and not to be messed with, but oddly enough he felt safe with Voldemort in the room. The Dark Lord had already cursed the werewolf once for threatening him.

"Drop the damn glamours." Fenrir growled. "And don't lie to me and say you're not wearing any, I can smell glamours."

Grimacing, Harry closed his eyes and reluctantly dropped his glamours. It was one thing to show Voldemort all his scars thinking that the man hated him and was going to kill him, but it was another thing to show him them again while in his right mind and now knowing that he was going to live.

Fenrir prided himself on being in control in all situations, he had to be seeing he was an alpha werewolf with a large pack that depended on him, but seeing Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, covered in scars and nothing but bones, had him losing control and growling loudly.

Hissing much like a snake, Voldemort closed his eyes. Yes, he had seen the scars the other night, but that didn't make seeing them again any easier. He was going to be paying his guests in the dungeons a little visit after this.

Putting on his professional mask, Fenrir reached out and traced a very nasty scar that ran from the boy's left collar bone all the way past his right hip. "Most of these are all muggle made. Do they still hurt?"

"Sometimes." Harry admitted with a shiver, he didn't like anyone touching his scars.

Fenrir gently ran his finger over a few more scars on the boy's chest before moving around to his back. "Some of these scars go back years. When did the abuse start?"

"I-I...I honestly don't know." Harry answered shamefully. "I have no memory of them not abusing me. Dumbledore left me with them when I was fifteen months old, so the abuse probably started then."

Fenrir looked over the boy's shoulder to his Lord. He didn't know if Potter could feel it, but Voldemort's magic was escaping his control in his anger. Interesting! 

Fenrir continued to inspect the boy's body with his hands, unlike most healers he liked to look them over first the muggle way before using magic. "What happened here?" He asked as he ran his fingers over an odd scar on the boy's right arm. This one was different, it wasn't muggle made and it was cool to the touch.

"A Basilisk tooth pierced my arm when I was twelve."

"You would be dead if you had been bitten by a basilisk." Fenrir snapped. "I don't have times for lies or childish games.

"Not if a Phoenix cried on it." Harry's snapped back as he glared at the very intimidating werewolf. "I was dying, but then Fawks cried on it."

"Dumbledore's Phoenix?"

Looking to Voldemort, Harry nodded his head. "Your younger self from the diary set the basilisk on me. I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't have a choice. When I drove the Gryffindor sword through her skull, one of her fangs went through my arm. I would have died had Fawks not been there."

Still not believing him, though he detected no lie in the boy's voice, Fenrir pulled out his wand and waved it over the oddly cold scar. He paled when the results came back with traces of both basilisk venom and Phoenix tears. "He's telling the truth, my lord."

Voldemort wanted to roll his eyes, he knew that Potter had been telling the truth. "Will there be any long term complications from the venom?"

Fenrir shook his head. "Not from what I can detect, but unlike with the muggle scars, magic won't heal this scar."

"You, you can heal the scars on my back?" Harry asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

"There are only four scars on your body that magic and potions won't be able to heal,   
Potter." Fenrir explained as he continued to inspect the boy. "The basilisk bite, the scar left over from my lord's rebirth, the blood quill scar on the back of your hand, and the scar that makes you famous."

Harry brought his hand up and started rubbing his lightning bolt scar. It just now dawned on him that it wasn't hurting him in Voldemort's presence. That was very strange.

Fenrir stepped back, his wand held out. "I'm going to run a full scan now." He said when he saw the fear in the boy's eyes. "This scan is extremely thorough, it will list any injuries or sicknesses you ever had in your entire life."

Harry blew out a loud sigh. "We're going to be here for a while."

"Dramatic much, Potter?" Fenrir grumbled.

"Just wait." Harry warned, feeling exhausted and drained already. He had done nothing all day, he had no reason to feel this tired.

Voldemort knew the results were going to be bad, and since Harry was underage, the scan would list all the times he had sex. Harry may have willingly had sex with all those muggles men, but he had still been under the age of consent. As far as he was concerned, Harry hadn't had sex willingly, he had been a confused and scared little boy at the mercy of his creature. He needed affection to thrive, and sex was the only way he knew about getting what he needed. Willing or not, he hadn't enjoyed the sex part.

Licking his lips, Fenrir started to feel sick to his stomach as he read Potter's results. Four pages of history listed, he had never seen anyone with more than two. It wasn't the length that was making him feel sick, it was what was written on the pages. He wasn't new to seeing abuse cases, he dealt with it damn near everyday with new, abused wolves looking to join his pack, but he had never seeing anything like this before. 

"Fen..." Voldemort stopped talking when Fenrir held his hand up. Normally he would curse someone for daring to cut him off, but this wasn't his minion standing in front of him, this was a very gifted healer trying to work through what he was reading. The Wizarding World didn't know what they were missing but shunning Fenrir, the werewolf was one of the most gifted healers he had ever met.

Fenrir looked up at the boy, not missing the large dark circles under his sunken eyes. "I'm not going to sugar coat this, that's not my style, but by all accounts you should be dead."

Lips quirking up, Harry looked past the werewolf to where Voldemort was standing. "I think I may have heard that a time or two. Did you know that there is a dark lord that has been trying to kill me since I was a baby?"

"I think I may have heard something about that." Fenrir chuckled. "In all seriousness though, this is bad." He said, holding up the papers in his hand.

Clearing his throat, Voldemort held his hand out for the scans. "Is there anything that needs addressing now?"

Fenrir raised an eyebrow. "Oh, only wrongly healed bones, internal damage, vitamin deficiencies, malnutrition, stunted growth...I could go on, but I feel that you get where I'm going with this. Unfortunately there's nothing I can do for the stunted growth, but everything else needs healing before his creature inheritance in a little over a month. Or should I say partial inheritance, he has already partially awakened his Neko, something that should be impossible."

With a grim face, Fenrir pointed to a date on the scan. "There, that's when he partially awakened his Neko. He was just shy of his twelfth birthday. That...that shouldn't happen, and I don't know how it's going to affect the rest of his Neko after his inheritance."

Voldemort looked to Potter who was looking small and scared on the exam table. "It's as I suspected. When that muggle scum molested you, you awakened your Neko to help deal with what was happening to you."

"So I'm a Neko for sure?"

Fenrir inclined his head. "Right now just partially, but after your inheritance you will become a full, male submissive Neko."

Harry took a deep shaky breath. "So that's why I need touch?"

"Touch is as essential as food and water for a Neko." Fenrir explained. "There's no quicker way to kill a Neko than to lock them away and deny them touch and affection."

"Do you know a lot about Nekos?" Harry asked as he chewed on his lips.

"No one alive today knows a lot about Nekos, they're incredibly rare and secretive." Fenrir explained. "None more rarer that the male submissive though."

"Great." Harry grumbled. "It's always me."

"I will contact a few colleagues of mine." Fenrir offered. 

"And in the meantime?" Voldemort asked as he resumed reading the scan.

"In the meantime, we start healing fifteen years of abuse. As is, I'm not sure he will survive his inheritance. Then again, this is Potter, and as we all know he is incredibly hard to kill. Still, I want him healthy before his birthday."

"Make a list and I'll get Severus brewing." Voldemort ordered.

Harry was feeling sick to his stomach, but since he hadn't seen the results of his scan yet, he had to ask. "Do, I, uhm, have any, uhm, diseases from being..."

"You have no sexually transmitted diseases." Fenrir said, cutting the boy off and ending his awkward bumbling. "But you do have scarring down there that should really be healed."

Harry quickly wiped away his tears, he didn't want the two men seeing him crying, though Fenrir could probably smell his tears. He knew that he had bled multiple times after sex, but he didn't know that he had scarring there. Most of the men had been gentle with him, but he was still small compared to them. He had also been incredibly young when he first started sleeping around.

"Look, Potter." Fenrir sighed heavily. "Your scans gave me a pretty clear view of your past. You were sexually molested at the age of eleven, the trauma of it partially awakening your Neko. With your Neko partially awakened, you craved physical contact, and since you only knew how to go about getting it by sleeping with muggle men, you started sleeping around. You needed the physical contact or you would have died, plain and simple. I'm sorry, it's tragic, but you would have died had you not did what you did. Now, I don't know what's going on with the boss, but I'm sure he won't allow you to continue sleeping with muggle men."

"No!" Voldemort snapped harshly.

Fenrir didn't even try hiding his knowing smirk. Voldemort was attracted to the boy, he honestly should have seen that coming. The Dark Lord has always been way too obsessed with the boy, especially the last year.

"Then you will have to see to his needs." Fenrir winked. "Unless you plan on enlisting the Inner Circle to help. I'm sure Rowle wouldn't mind helping, he's always had a thing for young boys."

Harry tumbled off the exam table when Voldemort hit Fenrir with another Cruciatus Curse. Like the first time, all the man did was lock his muscles and glare at Voldemort. He wondered if being a werewolf was how he was handling the curse, or had he found a secret to deal with the pain?

Voldemort ended the curse, but continued to glare dangerously at his minion. "I personally will be seeing to Potters needs."

Fenrir gave a mocking bow, his muscles twitching slightly. "As I assumed. Now, before I take me leave, there are a few things I need to discuss with you in private."

"Is this about me?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Not everything is about you, Potter." Voldemort snapped, though he had a strong feeling that it was about the boy.

"All you had to say was no." Harry said as he stormed past the men. "You didn't have to be such a fucking dick about it."

Fenrir was shocked when his lord didn't curse the brat for his cheek, but he didn't miss how the man's hand tightened on his wand or how he was clenching his teeth so hard that he could hear them grinding together. 

"I think I'm going to like the little shit." Fenrir chuckled.

Ignoring his minion, Voldemort locked and silenced the door. "What is it that you need to discuss with me?"

"Fine." Fenrir grumbled. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a fifth piece of parchment. "I didn't think you would want the light prince seeing this."

Taking the parchment, Voldemort's hand started shaking. "How did this happen?" He asked in shock and disbelief.

"I was hoping you could tell me, seeing as the foreign soul piece inside of him is yours."

Voldemort felt numb...Potter was his horcrux. "It must have happened that Halloween night."

"Continue reading."

Voldemort was having a hard time moving past Harry being his horcrux. Forcing his eyes to continue, he once again felt disbelief at what he was reading, "Is this accurate?" 

"You know it is." Fenrir sighed. "Other then your own, I have never seen anyone else with such a large magical core. I doubt Dumbledore's is as large. That boy is your equal."

Voldemort didn't know how he felt about that, but he honestly wasn't surprised. He had felt the boy's magic before, and he knew him to be exceptionally powerful, but he had no idea that he was this powerful. "Potter has been holding back."

"I think he just hasn't been able to tap into all his magic because a large chunk of magic is being used to keep him alive. The boy is in bad shape, especially his internal organs. I think after he is healed, the boy is going to be a damn supernova of power. You are probably the only one strong enough to keep him grounded until he learns how to control it."

Voldemort crumbled up the parchment and set it on fire. "This remains between just the two of us. Potter is not even to know about this."

Fenrir inclined his head. Oh, the next few months were going to be interesting and fun. He was greatly looking forward to the show.


	5. Chapter 5

For those that don't follow me on FB, I have been busy with gutting and redoing my living room so I haven't had much writing time. I wanted to get this up days ago but just haven't had the energy. The next chapter for Beloved Prince is also almost finished.

Friend me on FB Miste Potter

Please Review

***HP

 

Harry groaned when he entered the library and found Nagini lounging in front of the fire. He wasn't scared of the massive snake, but he also didn't want to hear more about Voldemort's big penis.

Nagini raised her large head, flicking her tongue as she tasted air. "Why have you not mated with my master, do you not like a big penis? Maybe, if you ask nicely, he will use his magic stick to make his penis smaller."

Harry thought about leaving the library, but he was going to be here for a while so he didn't want to get on Nagini's bad side. "I'm not going to mate with your master."

"Does his scales not please you? Master would make a very fine mate, he is very powerful and everyone fears him."

"I know everyone fears him, but he killed my parents."

"Then your parents should have been stronger." Nagini said simply.

Harry tried not to feel hurt over what Nagini said, he knew that snakes weren't like humans, they didn't think the same or feel the same. "Would you mate with a snake that killed someone you loved?"

"Yes, by killing he has proved to me that he is strong and worthy of siring my hatchlings. Nagini desires only the best in a mate, as should you, hatchling. You have a lot of magic, just like my master, you will make lovely hatchlings together."

The book Harry had just picked up slipped from his fingers. "I-I can't have hatchlings...I mean babies. I'm not a girl."

Nagini started hissy laughing. "You are such a silly hatchling. Filthy muggles can't help you make hatchlings, but master can. Master's seed is..."

"Nagini, enough traumatizing the boy." Voldemort barked out. "Out, you perverted beast. I left a surprise for you in the garden."

"Is it the rat man? Nagini asked hopefully. "Did you make him juicy and tender for me?"

Voldemort shook his head in disgust. "I don't understand why you wish to eat Wormtail, he's filthier than a muggle." 

"He's a man, but also a rat, that makes him two meals in one."

Voldemort pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not Wormtail, it's a young doe."

Harry watched in horror as Nagini took off out the door. "You're feeding her a baby deer?"

"Not a baby." Voldemort corrected. "She's about a year old, one of Fenrir's wolves found her on the side of the road, a muggle vehicle stuck her and broke both her front legs. They brought her here for Nagini to put her out of her suffering."

Harry felt bad for the poor doe, but at least her suffering would be over soon. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked awkwardly.

Voldemort could feel a migraine coming on, he had a feeling he knew what the brat's question was going to be about. "Yes, Potter, with the help of potions and spells, wizards can become pregnant, but you are a submissive Neko, so you will be able to conceive naturally."

Harry felt all the color leave his face. Could a muggle get him pregnant? What was he going to do next summer when he was back on the streets? He didn't want to get pregnant at sixteen. "If I had... I mean, could a muggle..."

"No, Potter, even with the help of potions and a creature submissive inheritance, a muggle won't be able to impregnate you. Magic from the father is needed in all male pregnancies in order to conceive."

Harry relaxed at hearing that. That was good, at least he wouldn't have to worry about that. Hopefully next summer he would only have to be out on the streets until his seventeenth birthday. He didn't think Dumbledore could force him back to his relatives after he turned seventeen.

 

Yawning, Harry took a seat on one of the soft couches that was in the library. He really liked it in here, and he normally didn't care for libraries. There was just something calm and peaceful feeling in this room. Safe too, for some reason he felt safe here. He didn't want to delve too deep into trying to figure out why he liked this room so much, but he had a feeling it had to do with the fact that this room was thick with Voldemort's magic. The Dark Lord must spend a lot of time in his library. 

***HP

Scowling, Voldemort looked down at his wand as though it had just betrayed him. Not only had he conjured a pillow and a blanket for the brat sleeping on his couch, but he had also silenced his book so the sound of pages being turned wouldn't wake him. 

What the hell was wrong with him? This was Potter for Merlin's sake, he wanted the boy dead.

Did he though? Did he truly want the boy dead now? The boy was kind of entertaining, and immensely pleasing to look at. A little too pleasing if he was being honest with himself. If he was truly being honest with himself, he would admit that he was attracted to Potter. Not only was he attracted to the boy's looks, but also his magic. The boy was incredibly powerful, as powerful as he was. Together they would be unstoppable.

Voldemort wanted to crucio himself, how could he be thinking such thoughts about Potter? Maybe Nagini was right, maybe he needed to get some. He hadn't had sex with anyone since before Potter vanquished him. Being the Dark Lord, it was hard trying to find someone he could trust enough to sleep with. Sure, Bellatrix had been throwing herself at him ever since she was seventeen, but frankly the witch terrified him. He always felt sorry for poor Rodolphus for being stuck with such a psychotic wife. The Black madness wasn't pretty.

Sighing heavily, Voldemort placed his book back on the table and just stared at the Potter boy. There was just so much to the boy, he just didn't know what to do. Technically, he couldn't kill him, not now after finding out that he was housing a piece of his soul. If he killed Potter, he would be killing that piece of himself that lodged itself in the boy when he was only fifteen months old. Did Potter having a piece of his soul now make him immortal too? That was something he was going to have to research.

Whether he liked it or not, he was now going to have to protect the boy. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, not only was he going to have to protect the boy from the dark side, but he was also going to have to protect him from the light side. It was going to make life more difficult for him, especially with his Death Eaters constantly coming and going. He could announce to them that Potter was now under his protection, but he didn't want to risk word getting back to Dumbledore.

Feeling frustrated, he got to his feet and briskly left his library. He needed to summon Severus so he could get working on the boy's potions. The little Neko was going to have it rough for a while. There was a lot of Skele-Gro in his near future, along with a lot of nasty potions. He didn't know what Severus did, but his potions always tasted the worst. The man was a genius, so he wouldn't put it past him purposely making it so his potions were more vile than normal. Along with being a genius, the man was a sadistic bastard. 

***HP

Frowning, Severus looked up at his Lord. "These potions you're requesting, they're very strong. The nutrient potions are even stronger than the ones I made for those we broke out of Azkaban."

"They are." Voldemort agreed.

"Double strength Skele-Gro!" Severus gasped. He had never known of anyone to need double strength.

"Are you through questioning me, Severus?" Voldemort asked darkly. 

"Excuse me, my Lord." Severus quickly apologized. "I was just taken by surprise. I have just never known a case where someone needed such powerful potions."

"Well, now you do. Tell me, Severus, what is going on with the Order?"

"My Lord, there really isn't anything new to report. Once again most everyone in the Order is staying at Order Headquarters, and Dumbledore has everyone pulling shifts to watch over Potter. Black, the useless wizard, is as insufferable as always. He's been demanding that they bring Harry to the headquarters now instead of after his birthday.

"Speaking of Black, I need you to get into the Black library and get me whatever books you can find on Nekos. Neko inheritances run in the Black line, there should be something about them in the Black library."

Severus was curious over the strange request, but he knew to keep his mouth shut. As far as he knew, Draco was the only minor left with Black blood in him, and he hadn't had a creature inheritance on his birthday. Lucius had been upset, he thought for sure Draco was going to inherit his veela blood.

"There is a meeting tonight, my Lord, I will see what I can find."

"If you find anything, I expect you to deliver it to me tonight."

Bowing his head, Severus turned and left before his Lord could request more of him.

***HP

Harry tried not to fidget in his chair, but he could tell by the look on Voldemort's face that he was failing miserably. He couldn't help it, the itch was back and worse than ever. Normally it took a week or two of no contact before it got this bad.

Calmly picking up his napkin, Voldemort wiped his mouth before addressing the fidgeting boy. "Is the lasagna not to your liking, or has your itch returned?"

Face flushing in embarrassment, Harry started rubbing at his arms. "I'm sorry, it usually takes a while before it gets this bad again."

"You're approaching you inheritance, Potter, it's probably only going to get worse."

"Harry." Harry corrected. "You're allowing me to stay in your home despite wanting to kill me, I think it's alright if you call me Harry."

"Well, Harry, if you're finished, we can retire to the library and I can help you with your little itch."

Despite biting the inside of his cheeks, Harry couldn't hold his laughter back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He was quick to apologize when he saw Voldemort's scowl deepen. "It's just, that sounded like a really cheesy pickup line."

Voldemort stood up, his eyes darkening. "Then in that case, you can just go and sniff out Wormtail to help you with your little itch."

Still grinning, Harry watched as Voldemort stormed out of the dining room. Had the Dark Lord just thrown a temper tantrum? He would be finding this fucking hilarious if it wasn't for the fact that he now had no one to help him with his itch. He could go begging to Voldemort, but he had a feeling that the man would enjoy withholding his touch just to punish him. As much as he needed it, he wasn't going to give the bastard the satisfaction.

"Mintzy is wondering if you are finished?"

Harry looked down at his mostly untouched lasagna, he felt bad for wasting it since he was the one who requested the dinner. "I'm sorry, Mintzy, I'm just not feeling very well. Can you please save it for me so I can eat it later?"

Mintzy gave a deep bow. "Mintzy is sorry you are not feeling well, is there anything that Mintzy can do for you?"

Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to go all night with this horrible itching, it was already bordering on painful. "Do you think you could possibly take me to Diagon Alley?"

Mintzy started wringing her hands. "Mintzy is not knowing. Master Voldy is saying that you are not a prisoner, but he is also not saying you can leave."

"Did he say I couldn't leave?"

"No." Mintzy answered reluctantly.

"What if you just take me to my friend's place then pick me up in two hours?" Harry pleaded desperately. "Please Mintzy, it's really starting to hurt and they'll be able to help me."

"Master Voldy can help with the pain."

"Master Voldy told me to ask Wormtail for help."

Little Mintzy screwed her face up in disgust. "Rat man is nasty and he smells really bad, Mintzy is not liking him. You is not going to rat man for help, Mintzy will take you to your friends."

Harry blew out the breath he had been holding. He had been terrified that Mintzy was going to refuse. Normally he wouldn't risk going Diagon Alley, but Fred and George were now living there above the shop they were getting ready to open. He could sneak in, snuggle with them for two hours, then sneak back out and meet up with Mintzy. He would be able to cure his itch without having to beg Voldemort, even though last night had been pretty nice laying in his lap and he had been looking forward to doing it again. 

***HP

Slipping through Diagon Alley had been easier than what Harry had been expecting, but it was dark so he had that on his side. He had been worried that he wouldn't be able to find Fred and George's shop, but he could easily spot their shop from a half a mile away. He wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a giant Fred or George over their shop door, but he guessed it didn't matter seeing as they were identical twins. 

Praying that they were home, he rushed up to the door and started knocking on it since they weren't officially open yet so the door was locked. He was sure that the twins had wards around their shop to alert them when someone was knocking, they probably had Bill put them up for them.

Bouncing on the balls of feet, Harry let out a small whooping sound of excitement when he saw the lights flicker on in the shop and two identical red heads come into view. He didn't know what he would have done if they hadn't been home, he probably would have wandered into muggle London in search of a hookup. That was the last thing he wanted to do, but he wasn't going to beg Voldemort.

The second George opened the door, Harry threw himself at him. He was so desperate for touch that he didn't care if Fred and George thought he was nutters.

"Hey, Fredrick, look what the post owl left us on our doorstep." George chuckled as he patted Harry's back.

"Just what I always wanted." Fred said as he yanked Harry out of his twins arm so he could hug him too. "My own, lifelike, Boy-Who-Lived doll."

Laughing and crying at the same time, Harry clung to Fred. "Please don't let me go."

Fred looked to his twin in concern, he could feel Harry trembling in his arms. Pulling him inside, he waited until George closed the door and reset the wards. "Hey, now, everything's alright." He coo'd softly.

"Let's get him upstairs." George said softly. "We don't want anyone to see him here."

"How did he even get out without his Order guards stopping him?" Fred asked as he easily picked Harry up.

Quickly flicking the magical lights off, George followed his brother up the stairs. "I think it was Diggle and Tonks on Harry watch this evening."

"Diggle I can see Harry being able to sneak past, but not Tonks. That witch may be the biggest damn clutz, but she takes her job very seriously."

Harry was enjoying being held by Fred, but it got even better after they sat down on the couch and George joined them and started rubbing his back. This was amazing. Not quite as good as when Voldemort held him, but this was easily a close second.

Fred and George continued to hold Harry until his trembling subsided. "You ready to talk now?" Fred asked as he gently ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry being clingy wasn't anything new for them, but they had never seen him this bad. 

"So much has happened." Harry mumbled into Fred's chest.

"Are you hurt?" Fred asked he tried to pull away so he could get a better look at Harry, but the boy was clinging to him like a sloth.

Harry shook his head no. "If I tell you a secret, do you promise not to tell anyone, not even Dumbledore?"

'Do you even have to ask?" George cried in mock outrage. "Of course we promise to keep your secrets."

Harry reluctantly sat up so he could see the twins, but he made sure that a part of their body was touching his. "The past two days have been so crazy, you wouldn't even believe it if I told you."

George squeezed Harry's hand. "Give us a try, you know we will believe you."

Harry shook his head. "I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you why I always need human contact."

"We just figured it was because your relatives are ogres who don't hug you enough." Fred smirked.

Harry nodded his head. "They totally are, but that's not why. It seems I had a partial creature inheritance right before my twelfth birthday."

George sat up straighter at hearing that. "Harry, I know a few things about creature inheritances because of Charlie being obsessed with creatures, if you had a partial inheritance, that means..."

"Something really bad happened to you." Fred finished, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Chewing at his lips, Harry looked down at where Fred was gripping his hand. "Something really bad did happen, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet." Though, he had told Voldemort about it. Granted, he thought he was dying and he didn't want to die with that secret weighing him down, but he found it strange that he could easily talk to Voldemort about his past, but not his best friends who have been looking out for him since he was eleven. Yup, he was messed up.

"We won't pressure you, Harry." George reassured. "But we are here for you."

"I know." Harry grinned, grateful that they weren't pressuring him. "That's why I came here this evening when my itch got too bad. I knew that you guys would help me and not call Dumbledore on me.

"Your itch?"

"That's what I call it." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's hard to explain, but if I don't get touch, comfort, I get this itch that turns painful the longer I go without. Needing touch for me is as important as needing food or water. The healer even said that I can literally die if touch is withheld from me."

Fred raised his eyebrows in shock. "You saw a healer...willingly?"

"Well, not exactly willingly." Harry chuckled nervously. "I'm kind of staying with someone this summer and they very strongly suggested that I see a healer."

George held his one free hand up. "Wait a second, you're not living with your relatives?"

Harry didn't like how George was looking at him, like he didn't know whether to strangle him or lock him away. "Uhm, maybe I should go." He went to stand up, but both Fred and George refused to let go of his hands.

"Harry, we're not mad, we're just scared for you. It's too dangerous out there for you, what if Voldemort finds you?" Fred asked anxiously.

Harry's heart started pounding in his chest. "That's...that's just crazy!" He said as he tried to pull his hands away from Fred and George. "Where I'm staying, the Death Eaters will never think to look for me there." It was true, the Death Eater would never think to look in Voldemort's manor for him.

"Harry, it's too dangerous, you need to..."

Harry finally wrenched his hands free and stood up. "Look, I haven't lived with my relatives since you guys pulled the bars of my windows and took me back to the burrow." Harry yelled.

""I don't understand." George said gently as he held his hand back out to Harry.

Harry looked longingly at the hand, but he refused to take it. "My relatives were abusive pigs. After I got off the Hogwarts Express after my second year, I disappeared into London. Every year after I get off the train I hide in London."

Fred shook his head in denial. "That can't be. You have had guards watching your relatives house since last summer."

Harry snorted. "Well, they're doing a pretty suck ass job. Don't they find it odd that they never see me?"

"Harry, if you haven't been living with your relatives, where have you been living these past few summers?" Fred asked in concern.

Harry started to pull nervously on his shirt. He didn't want Fred and George to know that he had been living on the streets, and he definitely didn't want them to know that he had been having sex with strangers since he was 12 years old.

"Look, none of that really matters right now. Don't you want to know what kind of creature I am?"

"Oh, it matters, Harry." George bit out in frustration. "It matters a hell of a lot. Don't you realize how dangerous it is for you out there?"

"Dangerous, out there?" Harry laughed somewhat maniacally. "I'm in more danger at my relatives house than living on the streets." Closing his eyes, Harry prayed that they didn't hear him admit to living on the streets, but this was Fred and George, and Fred and George were smart and perceptive.

"What did you say?" Fred asked slowly as he glared at Harry.

"Where did you say you have been living?" George added with a matching glare of his own.

"This is ridiculous." Harry said as he started backing up towards the door. "I came here because I thought you would help me and because I thought I could trust you. I see now that you're just like Dumbledore and everyone else."

George pulled out his wand and magically sealed the door. "Harry, we will always be here for you, and you can trust us a hundred percent, but we are allowed to be worried about you and where you have been living. Please tell me I'm wrong in thinking that you have been living on the streets of London."

Harry relaxed when he saw nothing but concern in the twins eyes. "It hasn't been all that bad." He lied. "And I'm not sleeping on the streets this summer. Where I'm at is very nice and safe from Death Eaters." He was probably lying about that too, but so far the only Death Eater he had met was Fenrir. One thing for sure though, where he was staying was definitely not safe from the Dark Lord. He was pretty sure Voldemort was going to curse him for leaving, even though the man had said that he wasn't a prisoner.

Fred lunged at Harry and wrapped his arms around him. "Why didn't you tell us you were homeless, we would have found somewhere for you to stay?"

"I didn't want Dumbledore to find out." Harry whimpered into Fred's neck. "I tried to tell him how bad my relatives were, but he didn't care."

George was just standing there feeling numb and in shock. "You have really been living on the streets? What did you do for food?"

"I survived." Harry said, not wanting to answer the questions. "And I really don't want to talk about where I stayed past summers and where I'm staying this summer. I'm alive and safe, that's all that matters."

Fred wanted to argue that, but he feared that they had pushed Harry too hard already. "Alright, we'll drop it...for now."

George reluctantly agreed. "Why don't you tell us about your creature."

Harry allowed Fred to pull him back to the couch. "Well, like I said before, my creature was partially awakened when I was eleven, but the healer said that I'm a submissive Neko."

"No way!" George cried excitedly. "Don't tell Charlie, he'll kittennap you if he finds out. He's always wanted to meet a Neko."

"I didn't even know there were any nekos left." Fred said in wonder. "That does explain why you loves to be pet and loved on so much."

George nodded his head. "Nekos thrive on touch."

Harry happily leaned into George's hand when he started scratching his head. He should be embarrassed that he was being scratched behind the ears like Crookshanks, but it felt too damn good to care.

"Can you bring out your Neko ears or tail yet?" Fred asked curiously.

Harry lazily shook his head no. "I probably won't be able to do that until after my birthday when I fully come into my creature inheritance."

"This is pretty unbelievable." George chuckled. "And a healer confirmed it?"

Harry could feel himself getting sleepy, if Fred and George kept it up he was going to be done for. "Yeah. The person I'm staying with insisted that a healer look at me before my inheritance. He was the one who guessed that I was a Neko."

"He?"

Harry rolled his eyes at George. "Shut up, he's just helping me. He helped me out of a tough spot the other night then he offered me his place for the summer. There nothing going on between us." Despite what Nagini wanted, he thought to himself.

"Since he made you see a healer, I take it this guy is a wizard?" Fred asked warily. He didn't like this, why wasn't Harry giving a name?

"Yes, he's a wizard." Harry sighed. "And I really should be getting back. I may have left without telling him."

George clung tighter to Harry. He didn't like this, something didn't feel right. First the bomb about Harry living on the streets, then the Neko revelation, and now him living with an unknown wizard, something was off. "How about you stay here with us, we won't tell anyone."

Two days ago Harry would have jumped at the offer, he loved the twins, but now he found himself shaking his head no. "I can't, I don't want this guy to think I'm ungrateful, especially after all that he has done for me already. Besides, I think it would be better if I didn't stay here, you have a lot going on with the shop getting ready to open and tons of people will be coming and going once you open. Also, if Dumbledore finds out I'm hiding here, he'll not only be mad at you guys, but he'll also take me back to my relatives. I'll disappear for good if he does that."

"Can you promise us that you're safe where you're at." George reluctantly gave in. He didn't like Harry staying somewhere unknown, but it really wasn't safe for him here.

"And that you'll owl us," Fred added.

"I'm safe." Harry reassured, praying that he wasn't lying. "And I left Hedwig with Hagrid, but if I can borrow an owl from this guy I will owl you."

After a few more minutes of hugging, Harry stepped out of the twins arms. "Promise not to tell Dumbledore and the Order that I'm not at my relatives?"

Fred and George reluctantly nodded their heads. "I can't believe that you haven't been there all this time. How have they not noticed?"

"They have blind faith in Dumbledore." Harry scowled. "He told them that I'm safe there, and everyone believes him. None of them also really care about me, they just care that I live long enough to defeat Voldemort."

"That's not true." Fred protested furiously. "Mom and dad care about you, Tonks cares about you, Remus and Sirius consider you their pup. Harry, a lot of people care about you."

"Yet, every one named will take Dumbledore's word over mine every time." Harry glowered at Fred when he opened his mouth to protest. "You told your parents that there were bars on my window, and that my relatives had locked me in my room and were starving me, and they didn't care. They didn't even question me if it was true. Why? Because Dumbledore told them that I was happy and safe at my relatives. If Dumbledore said it, then it's as good as god's word. Don't try to deny it, Fred, you know I'm right."

"Look, I don't want to fight about this." Harry sighed heavily when he saw that the twins were looking upset. "I trust the two of you more than Ron and Hermione. I love Ron and Hermione, but they are easily manipulated by Dumbledore. You two, you can think for yourselves. It may hurt to hear it, but you know that what I'm saying is true. I need you guys, please don't turn on me."

"Never." George said as he pulled Harry into one last hug. "Stay safe, brother." And if you need your itch scratched again, you know where to find us."

"We open shop next Monday, but you can come to the backdoor." Fred added. "Since your our financial backer, we'll get a key made for you."

"Really?" Harry asked, his face lighting up.

"None of this would be possible without you, Harry." George said into his ear.

"Yeah, we would probably be applying for ministry jobs right now." Fred said with a shiver.

"The horror!" Harry giggled. "Thanks again guys for helping me out, but I really have to get going."

***HP

Harry kept himself close to the buildings as he rushed back to where he was meeting Mintzy. Even though him and Voldemort had a truce, the Death Eaters didn't know that. It would be very bad for him if he ran into someone like Bellatrix. He also didn't want to run into someone from the Order.

Rushing around the corner of Magical Menagerie's, he froze when he saw who was standing at the meeting place waiting for him. He had expected to find a tiny little house elf, not a very pissed off Dark Lord. For a split second he contemplated turning and running back to the twins.

As if reading his mind, Voldemort raised his wand. "Do you think you can honestly outrun my curse?"

Harry warily eyed Voldemort's wand, he really didn't want to feel another of the Dark Lord's curses. "I'm pretty fast when I need to be."

"Would you like to try?" Voldemort asked darkly. It was taking everything in him not to curse the stupid boy. He had been furious when the wards alerted him that Harry had left. The boy may not be his prisoner, but that didn't mean he was allowed to leave either. Maybe he had to rethink the the truce. If Harry was locked away in his dungeon, he wouldn't have to worry about his horcrux.

"It depends if you plan on cursing me or not?" 

"Oh, I plan on cursing you alright." Voldemort growled. "Do you have any idea how much danger you are in wandering Diagon Alley?"

Harry laughed nervously. "That's kind of funny coming from the man who has been trying to kill me for almost sixteen years."

"Do you really want to keep pushing me, Potter?" Voldemort snapped. "The way I see it, I'm the only one with a wand."

"Which is why I'm thinking running is a very good idea, especially if you're going to curse me. I know how crucio happy you are."

With great difficulty, Voldemort lowered his wand. "Let's return to the manor before someone sees us together."

Harry took a hesitant step forward. "Is this a trick?"

Voldemort smirked. "Would I trick you?"

"I'm so dead." Harry sighed as he stepped into Voldemort's embrace so he could apparate them back to the manor.


	6. Chapter 6

After this I only have one more chapter written so I have to get busy writing. Unfortunately I'm still neck deep in gutting and redoing my living room, but I am getting there.

Friend me on FB Miste Potter

I hope you enjoy, please review.

***HP

 

Harry was shocked that Voldemort held onto him upon landing until he was able to stand on his own two feet. "I'm never learning how to apparate. That's the fucking worst." He mumbled as he leaned heavily onto the Dark Lord.

"Magical transportation is always disorienting for exceptionally magical witches and wizards." Voldemort explained as he carefully released the boy. "Loathe as I am to admit it, I too struggled with it. The more you do it, the more your core learns to stabilize itself."

Harry reluctantly turned to look at the Dark Lord. "Are you going to crucio me now? If you are, can you hurry up and get to it, I'm starving."

"Then you shouldn't have wasted your dinner." Voldemort snapped.

"I couldn't eat. My itch..."

Voldemort grabbed the boy by the arms and gave him a harsh shake. "Where did you go tonight? Did you let a muggle fuck you?"

Gritting his teeth against the shaking, Harry's first thought was to lie and say yes, just to piss Voldemort off, but the look in the Dark Lord's eyes was truly frightening. "N-No I didn't. I didn't even leave Diagon Alley."

"Where the hell did you go?" Voldemort raged as he roughly pushed the boy away from him. "And don't lie, I can tell when you're lying."

Stumbling backwards, Harry tripped and fell onto his backside. "Why does everyone think that I lie? First Fenrir, and now you. Since you stormed off in a pout and refused to help me with my itch, I went to visit some friends who live in Diagon Alley and they helped me."

"Did you have sex with them?"

"Ew, no!" Harry cried. "They're like brothers to me."

"So you went to see the Weasley twins?" Voldemort asked as he started to calm down. He knew of the Weasley twins new joke shop opening in Diagon Alley and he knew that the boy considered the blood traitors family. If Harry would have admitted to having sex with someone, he didn't know what he would have done. Truce or not, he probably would have cursed the boy to hell and back.

"Seeing as you told me to seek out Wormtail," Harry spat in disgust. "I decided to go to them because I knew that they would help me without alerting Dumbledore."

Voldemort grit his teeth, he had regretted snapping at the boy during dinner almost immediately after he did it, but Harry had him so messed up inside. So instead of apologizing, or at least grabbing Potter and forcing him to come with him so he could help him with his itch, he had stormed off to his room like a pouting toddler that had just had his favorite toy taken away. 

"Don't you ever sneak out like that again."

Harry threw his head back and started laughing, "Oh my god, you were the one who said that I wasn't a prisoner."

"I also didn't say you could leave."

"You also didn't say that I couldn't!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort had to physically step away from the boy before he struck him like a common muggle. He never resorted to physical violence, he didn't need to he was a wizard, but Potter just had him so damn angry.

"Glad to see I'm not interrupting anything."

Snarling, Voldemort spun on his heals and bellowed, "Crucio!"

Harry cried out in shock and fear when Fenrir hit the ground like a ton of bricks. Earlier the man had remained on his feet twice while under the curse. Fearing for the werewolf, he rushed Voldemort and pushed him as hard as he could.

"Stop it!" Harry screamed as his eyes filled with tears. "You're mad at me, not him. Curse me you big fucking bully."

Face red, Voldemort glared at the boy before storming off. He felt a bit better after cursing Fenrir, but he also felt worse. He had never seen his old friend buckle like that, he must have really hit him hard. If he would have cursed Potter like that instead, he probably would have killed the boy.

Harry tentatively approached Fenrir, who was still on the ground shaking and panting heavily. "Are you okay?"

"Fucking dandy." Fenrir spat as he carefully sat up. "What the hell did you do to piss him off that badly?"

"I was born." Harry said sarcastically. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."

"I knew before opening my mouth that he would curse me, that's why I did it."

Harry frowned. "I don't understand."

Fenrir gingerly got to his feet praying that his legs were strong enough to hold him. "Its was either you or me, kid, and you wouldn't have survived that curse."

"You purposely took that curse for me?" Harry asked in amazement.

"The Dark Lord is like a volcano." Fenrir explained as he flexed his hands and shook out his arms. His muscles were still trembling, but they were getting better thanks to his accelerated werewolf healing. "As long as he can let off a little bit of steam now and then, a crucio here or there, everything his fine, but if he bottles his anger in, the pressure will build and build until..."

"Pompeii." Harry finished his voice barely above a whisper.

Fenrir nodded his head. "Total destruction." He added. "I don't know what you did, but he was approaching a full blown eruption. I haven't seen him that angry in a very long time."

Harry pulled at his hair in frustration. "He started it by being such a dick." He defended. "He wouldn't help me with my itch so I went and visited some friends in Diagon Alley."

Fenrir whistled. "That was pretty fucking stupid." Didn't the kid know that the Dark Lord was attracted to him? More importantly, didn't the kid know that the Dark Lord didn't share what he considered was his?

"Well he refused to help me over a silly comment I made and the pain was getting unbearable. I wouldn't have lasted until he got his stubborn head out of his ass."

"Are you alright now?" Fenrir asked, going into healer mode.

Harry nodded his head tiredly. "I don't understand, normally I can go days before it gets that bad. Voldemort had helped me last night, I should have been fine for a while."

"You're approaching your inheritance and your Neko is getting stronger and more demanding. Like I tell my new wolves, don't fight it, it will only make it worse. Like my wolves, your Neko is now a part of you, fighting it is the same as fighting yourself. It's stupid really."

"Is that what you told Remus after you bit him?" Harry snapped, his eyes narrowing.

Fenrir chuckled. "Poor innocent Lupin, bitten by the big bad, child eating wolf. I bit him when he was just a pup, but I did it to save my pack and the packs all throughout Europe. Remus' father was a ruthless werewolf hunter who slaughtered hundreds of wolves, men, women and children. He even slaughtered the humans who were living amongst the wolves. Lyall Lupin was the true monster, not the wolves. So yes, I bit Lyall's son, his precious pride and joy, and after that the man went into hiding with his son to hide him from his fellow hunters. Without him around to lead the hunters, the hunters disbanded. I may have had to bite an innocent child, but by doing so I saved the lives of hundreds of wolves and innocents. I didn't like doing it, it went against everything I believe as a healer, but I would do it all over again if I had to."

"I didn't know that." Harry mumbled weakly. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I love Remus, he's like an uncle to me, but he sufferers so much because of what he is."

"It's not because of what he is." Fenrir corrected. "He's suffers because he's fighting who he is. He is a werewolf, and all the moping and trying to hide what he is wont change that. If he would just stop fighting his wolf and embrace him, his monthly transformations will go much more smoothly and his wolf won't attack him while in control. I have offered him a place in my pack multiple times and he always refuses. We can help him."

"You may not be a wolf, Potter, but you will suffer too if you fight your neko. Don't try to separate yourself from your neko, you are not two different beings. You are your neko and your neko is you."

Harry took a deep breath, this was a lot to take in. Hell, the past few days had been a lot to take in. "Will my inheritance hurt?"

Fenrir's eyes softened when he heard the vulnerability in the young boy's voice. "Inheritances usually do hurt because your body and your magical core is going through a massive change. In your case, you will get cat ears, a tail, fangs, and claws. Your vision will become sharper and you will no longer have need of your hideous glasses, and the rest of your senses will also become heightened. Your magic will also change, but I'm not yet sure to what extent. You will also have the ability to partial shift, or full shift. The full shift may take a while to master, but once you master it you should be able to shift without any pain, much like an animagus."

Harry sighed dejectedly. "Sounds like fun. I can't wait."

Fenrir chuckled. "Don't worry, Potter, I'll be here to see you through your inheritance, and I'm sure that the Dark Lord will too."

The pair were interrupted with Mintzy popped in. "Now that you are done fighting with Master Voldy, Harry boy should really be eating his dinner. Harry is too skinny, it worries Mintzy."

"You can't afford to skip meals." Fenrir scolded. "Especially after you start your potions regiment. If you take those potions on an empty stomach, they could make you very sick."

"Great, something else to look forward to."

"Eat!" Fenrir barked. "I'll go see if our volcano has simmered down any."

***HP

Fenrir didn't bother knocking before barging into The Dark Lord's office, he knew the man had wards that alerted him if anyone got within twenty feet of his office. "So, you've got it bad for the kid!"

"Would you like to be cursed again?" Voldemort asked, but there was no heat behind his words. All the anger had left him and now all he felt was confusion...and guilt. He felt guilty for taking his anger out in Fenrir, the werewolf hadn't deserved it.

"Hell no." Fenrir chuckled. "You damn near killed me that last time."

Voldemort sighed heavily. "Thank you for taking the curse for Potter, I would have killed him had I hit him with it."

"Damn right you would have. I have never felt so much power behind one of your curses. I only survived because of what I am."

"That boy," Voldemort snarled. "he just makes me want to..."

"Fuck him?" Fenrir asked with a knowing smirk. "You know you can't hide it from me, I can scent your arousal. When I interrupted the two of you, I wasn't sure if you were going to curse him, or throw him down and fuck his brains out."

"I was debating on doing both." Voldemort admitted without shame.

Sighing, Fenrir looked seriously to his old friend. "He's not ready, he's been hurt bad. If you tried to do anything with him now, you would be no better then those muggle men who took advantage of him. You would also never know if he was sleeping with you because he wanted to be with you, or because his neko was demanding it of him."

"I know that." Voldemort growled. "He's Harry fucking Potter, the child prophesied to vanquish me, I'm not going to sleep with him."

"Uh huh." Fenrir hummed. "Sure, you just keep telling yourself that. Look, that kid isn't ready for anything now, he's too damn messed up, but that boy is your equal. You won't find a more perfect match than him, and if I'm not mistaken, his neko has already sniffed you out as a potential mate, that's why his itch came back so fast."

Voldemort pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe I should just send him away."

"To where? Potter has been living on the streets whoring himself out for a pat on the head the past few years, he has no where to go. And let's not forget that little part about him housing a piece of your soul inside his head."

"Fine, then I'll lock him in the dungeon with his relatives and the man that raped him when he was only eleven years old."

"Really, must you be so over dramatic? Get to know the boy without cursing him or killing him. If you get Harry Potter on your side, the rest of the Wizarding World will be easy pickings."

***HP

Harry froze upon entering his room. Groaning, he thought about asking Voldemort to come get his damn snake, but he decided that the Dark Lord had had enough of him for one day. "What are you doing in my bed?" 

Nagini gave a large yawn. "Nagini has decided to sleep with you tonight, master is still in his office brooding with the wolf man. Why have you not allowed him to release his seed inside your body? I'm sure that master will make it very pleasurable for you."

"Do you ever talk about anything other than sex and mating?"

"Yes, Nagini also likes to talk about eating. Mating and eating, that's all I think about,"

Harry guessed that that made sense, she was an animal and those were the two most important things to animals. Still, that didn't mean he always wanted to hear about mating and Voldemort's big penis. Shaking his head, he moved towards the bathroom so he could change into nightclothes.

He was so tired, both mentally and physically, all he wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep, but now he had a damn massive, sex crazed snake in his bed.

"You have a nice penis too. It's not as big as master's, but it's not as small as Wormtail's either. Wormtail's penis makes me laugh it's so small. Master thinks maybe it's small because he spent too much time as a rat, I think it's small because he is just a bad specimen. That's why Nagini should be allowed to eat him. Bad specimens shouldn't be allowed to reproduce."

"Holy fuck!" Harry cried as he used one hand to try to cover his bits and his other hand to cover his ears. He would much rather hear about Voldemort's penis than Wormtail's. Luckily he had yet to run into the pathetic traitor, he was pretty sure that he was going to kill him when he does. He hated Wormtail more than anything in this world, even more than his parents murderer. He had been his parents friend, they had trusted him.

"What the hell? Why can you move through bathroom doors?"

"Nagini can move through all the doors, master made it so. Why are you trying to cover your penis, it's cute? Master would very much like your penis, you should show it to him."

"Oh my god! I'm not going to show Voldemort my penis! You have some serious issues, Nagini. Maybe you are the one who needs to mate?"

"Oh yes, Nagini very much needs to breed, but there are no snakes around worthy enough to mate with Nagini."

Harry grabbed a towel and wrapped around himself. "Look, if you promise to never again follow me into the bathroom, I will talk to Voldemort about finding you a mate worthy of you."

"No snake is worthy of Nagini, but I will do as you say. Master also doesn't like it when I see him naked, though he shouldn't be ashamed, master has very nice scales."

Harry still couldn't believe all this was happening to him. He felt like his world had been completely flipped upside down and turned inside out. "Thank you, Nagini, I appreciate you not being a peeping snake."

"Peeping snake." Nagini laughed. "You are a silly hatchling."

****HP

"I don't do apologies, Potter, so if you're expecting one, you're going to be sorely disappointed."

Rolling his eye, Harry walked around the table and took his seat. Looking around at all the breakfast foods laid out made his stomach rumble and his mouth water. "Well, if you're expecting me to apologize for last night, then you're going to be sorely disappointed too."

Voldemort's fingers dug into his copy of the Daily Prophet. "You have an awfully smart mouth, Potter."

Harry beamed up at the Dark Lord. "I happen to think that I have a wonderfully smart mouth, thank you very much."

Voldemort glared at the boy, fantasizing about cursing the little shit. "Eat your breakfast."

Harry gave Voldemort a mock salute. "So, what's your plans for today? Going to terrorize and torture muggles?"

Voldemort got a far away look in his eyes as the corner of his lips pulled up into a frightening smile. "As a matter of fact, I think I may just do that." He said as he thought about his prisoners in the dungeon. He really hadn't had much of a chance to play with them since he locked them up.

Harry paled. "I was just joking."

"Never joke about torturing muggles, Potter." Voldemort snickered. "By the way, I wasn't joking."

Harry didn't know what to say or do, but he was pretty sure that there was nothing that he could say or do that would change Voldemort's mind. "C-Can I write to my godfather?" He asked, wanting to change the subject.

Voldemort looked intensely at the boy over his cup of tea. "I advise you against telling him that you're not at you're relatives. It's better if the Order keeps thinking that you are safe behind the nonexistent bloodwards." Though eventually they were bound to notice the lack of Dursleys coming and going. Maybe not, they hadn't noticed Potter's absence yet.

Harry shook his head no. "Sirius will lose his shit if he finds out that I'm not at my aunt's. No, I just want to send him a letter letting him know that I'm alright and to ask him about books on nekos."

"I already had Severus search the Black Library, he brought four books by late last night. After you finish and take a nutrient potion, you can start looking them over."

"You had Snape steal from Sirius?" Harry gaped.

"The Dark Lord does not steal, he acquires." Voldemort smirked.

"You acquire by stealing." Harry pointed out.

"Do you want to read the books or not? I believe that there is even a journal written by a male submissive."

Harry grudgingly nodded his head. "But I'm giving them back to my godfather when I'm finished with them."

"Do what you please with them, I got them for you." Voldemort snapped.

"Oh!" Harry blushed. "Well, thank you I guess."

"Don't hurt yourself, Potter."

Sighing, Harry rubbed at his temples. "Can we please stop snapping at each other? I know we're both good at it and it's mildly entertaining, but it's giving me a migraine."

"Would you like a pain potion?" Voldemort offered.

Harry tried not to screw his face up as pain lanced behind his eyes. "Did Snape make them?"

Voldemort started to grow concerned when he noticed how pale the boy was getting. It was easy to see that Potter was in an incredible amount of pain. "He did, and yes, they taste vile."

Harry grimaced in disgust. "Fine, anything I guess to get rid of the pain behind my eyes."

"Mintzy!" Voldemort called shortly, not taking his eyes off of Potter.

"Master Voldy called for his Mintzy?" Mintzy asked excitedly.

"Get me an extra strength pain potion." Voldemort barked.

Harry gripped the table tightly when the pain spiked even higher. Whimpering, he pushed his chair out and tried to get to his feet.

Voldemort caught the boy when the boy's legs gave out on him. Lowering him to the floor, he placed his head in his lap. "Talk to me, Potter, what's going on?"

"My eyes!" Harry sobbed as he clenched his eyes as tight as he could. "It feels like I'm being stabbed behind my eyes."

"Open your eyes, Harry." Voldemort said gently, despite being nervous on the inside.

Harry shook his head no as he started breathing hard. "It hurts! It's hurts too bad to open!"

Voldemort gripped the boy's head when he started thrashing it back and forth. "Open your eyes now, god dammit!" He ordered forcefully.

Clawing at Voldemort's hands, Harry snapped his eyes open, only to quickly close them again when it felt like the light was searing his brain.

"Well that's interesting." Voldemort mumbled as he stared down at the boy.

"Mintzy is having the potion." Mintzy said as she wrung her hands anxiously.

Voldemort blindly reached out and took the potion, his eyes never leaving Potter's face. "Go and inform Healer Greyback that I need him now!" Nodding her head, Mintzy popped out of the room.

Voldemort uncorked the vial and placed it at Potter's lips. "Open your mouth and drink." He wasn't sure if the pain potion would help any, but it was better than trying nothing.

Harry gagged on the vile potion as it went down his throat. Crying, he turned his head in Voldemort's lap as he tried to block out the pain. He didn't know what was going on, but it felt like someone was trying to pluck his eyeballs out with a spoon.

Voldemort wasn't good at doing the comfort thing, he literally didn't know how to do it, but he started carding his finger's through the boy's silky hair in hopes that it would help soothe him. He was use to being the one to cause the pain, not the one trying to take it away.

"Did you finally curse him?" Fenrir asked gruffly as he knelt next to his Lord and the sobbing teen.

Voldemort gently straightened Potter's head so he was looking up. "Harry, I need you to open your eyes again."

"Hurts," Harry whimpered as he tried once again to turn his head away.

"Potter, I can't help you if you don't open your eyes." Fenrir barked.

Taking a deep breath, Harry carefully opened his eyes. Once again he could only keep them open for a few seconds because the light made the pain ten times worse.

With a flick of his wand, Fenrir dimmed the lights. "More of his neko is awakening, something that shouldn't be happening until his birthday. Is it only his eyes that's bothering him."

Voldemort inclined his head. "It just hit him suddenly while eating breakfast."

"Harry, I'm going to use my finger to open your eyes. I dimmed the lights so it won't hurt your sensitive eyes as much." Carefully, Fenrir pried one eye open. "See how the pupils are large? That should only happen at night to allow him to see better, during the day they should be small, vertical slits. That's why keeping his eyes hurt even more, they're extremely sensitive right now in the bright light."

"So he now has cat eyes?" Voldemort questioned as he looked down at the large, glowing emerald eyes with blown pupils. Potter had always had green eyes, but they were so bright now that they were almost eerie.

"His eyes are transitioning now, but once the transformation is complete, he should be able to control them and easily switch back and forth from human to cat eyes. His eyes are going to be super sensitive for a while so keep the room dark, especially while his pupil's are blown the way they are."

"What triggered this? His sixteenth birthday isn't until the end of July."

Fenrir shrugged. "Potter can't do anything right, not even die. It could just be because his creature had already been partially awakened and is now growing stronger as his birthday approaches, or it could be because his creature recognizes a possible mate and the pull is bringing his already partially awakened neko out the rest of the way."

Voldemort glared at Fenrir, Potter wasn't his mate. "How long will he be in pain for?" He bit out between clenched teeth. 

"That I can't answer." Fenrir scowled. "Potter isn't doing anything by the books. If his eyes are the only thing transitioning, then I would think that he will be fine in an hour of two. His eyes may remain sensitive for a few days though, especially if it takes him a while to master bringing his human eyes back out."

Harry was trying to follow what Voldemort's and Fenrir were saying, but it was hard to concentrate while in so much pain. He had choked down a pain potion, why wasn't it working?

"I gave him a pain potion but it doesn't seem to be working." Voldemort pointed out.

"Potions are useless during an inheritance, he's just going to have to ride it out."

That, unfortunately, Harry heard. He had taken one of Snape's potions for nothing. He just couldn't catch a break.

"Take him and put him to bed." Fenrir suggested. "Turn out the lights and stay with him, or have your elf stay with him. I'm not expecting any complications, but he shouldn't be alone. I'll be back in a few hours to check on him."

Voldemort easily scooped Potter up and carried him to his room. His room! When did the room across from his become Potter's room? He was regretting ever walking into that damn muggle bar.

***HP

"Easy!" Voldemort said as he gently pushed Harry to lay back onto the bed. After two hours of moaning and whimpering, Harry had slipped into a peaceful three hour sleep. He had been sleeping so peacefully, that it startled him when he all of a sudden sat bolt upright, his emerald cat eyes glowing in the semi-dark room.

 

Harry rapidly blinked his eyes, they no longer hurt, but they did feel kind of strange. He knew that it was dim in his room, but he could make out everything almost clearly. "What happened?" He asked in a hoarse voice. His throat was so dry that it felt like it was sticking together.

Grabbing the glass that Mintzy had left out for Potter, Voldemort picked it up and offered it to him. "More of your neko has awakened. You now have your cat eye."

Harry's hands flew up to his eyes. "What! Why? Why did my eyes do that?" 

Voldemort conjured a mirror and held it out in front of Harry. "Fenrir believes that more of your neko is awakening because your birthday is approaching." He wasn't going to tell him Fenrir's mate theory, the werewolf didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"Holy shit!" Harry gasped he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Instead of normal round pupils, he had thin vertical slits. His eyes were also a much brighter green, they almost looked like they were glowing.

"Are you in any pain?"

Harry's eyes widened when he looked to Voldemort. "Damn you're hot!" Flushing with embarrassment, he covered his face with his hands. "I didn't mean for that to come out. It's just, I have never seen this good before, everything is so crisp and clear, and I'm not even wearing my glasses."

"Thank you for the compliment, I'm glad you find my looks pleasing." Voldemort smirked cockily. "Cats have incredible eyesight, even while in the dark. You should be able to shift your eyes back and forth from human to cat eyes, but your eyesight even while human will be enhanced and clear."

"So I won't need my glasses at all anymore?" Harry asked, still not believing it even though Fenrir had told him yesterday that he wouldn't need his glasses after his inheritance.

"No, not unless you desire to wear them, then I can charm your glasses so it's just plain glass in them, no prescription."

"It's going to be strange, but I want to give the no glasses a try."

Voldemort had hoped that the boy would say that. The boy's eyes were absolutely stunning, it was a crime to hide them behind such ugly and outdated glasses. "Why don't you try bringing your human eyes back out?"

Harry bit his bottom lip. "How do I do that?"

"Concentrate hard on wanting your human eyes and visualize what they look like."

Closing his eyes, Harry tried to picture what his eyes looked like. He was embarrassed to admit it, but he wasn't one to stand in front of a mirror admiring himself. He could easily go weeks and never look once into a mirror. Opening his eyes, he sighed in defeat when he saw that he had failed.

"Try not to get frustrated, Potter, it can take a while to gain control. Just wait until you have ears and a tail too." Voldemort internally groaned when a mental image popped into his head of neko Harry with a tail. What the hell was wrong with him? He was getting semi-hard just thinking about Potter with a fucking tail. He really needed to put some space between the two of them before he did something stupid that he was going to regret...and probably enjoy. Potter was just a kid, an abused kid who needed to heal both physically and mentally before getting into any kind of relationship...with anybody. 

Harry looked around the room, it was strange seeing everything so clearly. He probably had better eyesight now than Voldemort. The only person who he probably didn't have better eyesight than was Fenrir, and that's because Fenrir was a wolf. "This is pretty amazing."

"Are you up for eating lunch? We can stay here if you like."

"Lunch? What time is it?"

"It's a little after 1pm."

"I-I was out of it for five hours?" Harry whispered in shock. "D-Did you stay by my side the entire time?"

"Well there was no one else to watch over you." Voldemort answered irritably. That wasn't true, he could have had Mintzy or Fenrir watch over the boy, but instead, he had sat by the boy's bedside for over five hours watching him like a hawk. He had never sat at someone's bedside before, he never cared enough for anyone to do so. Not that he cared for Potter, because he didn't, he was just curious. Nekos were incredibly rare, he would never get another chance to watch one transition.

"Thank you." Harry quickly blurted out. "I have never had anyone stay at my bedside, not even my godfather." He loved Sirius, but he had left him after the last Triwizard task to do Dumbledore's bidding, despite him asking him to stay with him. He didn't know what to think or feel over Voldemort staying by his side, but it felt kind of good.

"Well, I can't let you die in my manor after calling a truce." Voldemort said stiffly, though he had a strong urge to reach out and cup the boy's soft cheek. There was so much vulnerability and hope in the boy's eyes, no one had ever looked at him like that before. People only looked at him in fear and hate, it had been that way all his life. Potter was the last person who should look at him like that, he had killed his parents all over a stupid prophecy that he hadn't even known in its entirety. Because of him, Harry had been orphaned, abused, molested, and homeless. Because of him, Harry had to sleep with dozens of men just to get a tiny scrap of affection. Every bad thing that ever happened to the boy was his fault.

He didn't deserve to be looked at like that!


	7. Chapter 7

Just a quick update, hope you enjoy.

Please don't forget to review.

***HP

 

Rolling his eyes, Fenrir once again, for the hundredth time, shook his head no. "You have been at it for an hour, take a rest. You're only making it harder on yourself by trying to force it. The change should happen as easily as breathing."

"As I'm sure Voldemort has pointed out on more than one occasion, much to his frustration, breathing is very easy for me. Changing my eyes back on the other hand, impossible." Harry huffed. "Why can't I do it?"

"It will happen when it happens." Fenrir smirked. "Just stop for now and rest before you end up hurting yourself."

Harry rested back on the couch feeling frustrated. He had been trying for over an hour to shift his eyes back to human, but nothing so far was working for him. He was sure that he would get use to his cat eyes, but right now they were kind of freaking him out. Cat eyes on his human face, it was almost creepier than when Hermione accidentally took hair from Millicent Bulstrode's cat when they brewed Polyjuice Potion in their second year and transformed herself into some freaky humanoid cat creature.

"Pouting doesn't become you, Potter." Voldemort said, not looking up from the book he was reading. 

Harry had a strong urge to give Voldemort the middle finger, but he really didn't want to get cursed, he had suffered through enough pain already today, thank you very much. Why did he let the man get so easily under his skin? He was just so confused and frustrated where the Dark Lord was concerned. 

Fenrir chuckled when he saw the boy's internal battle going on behind his eyes. He appreciated Potter keeping his mouth shut, he really didn't want to take another curse for the brat. The Dark Lord and Potter were going to be the death of him, there was so much sexual tension between the two that it was burning his nose hairs.

"Do you have something to say, wolf?" Voldemort asked darkly.

"Actually I do, but I'm smart enough to keep my mouth shut. So instead, I'm going to leave the two of you a case of potions and creams and instructions on how to use them then I'm going back to my pack."

Harry made a face. "How many potions a day do I have to gag down?"

"Thanks to the ever so pleasant Severus Snape, you will be taking two nutrient potions a day, one bone strengthening, one iron potion seeing as your severely anemic, one blood replenisher for a week, one potion a day that will help correct damage to your internal organs, and an appetite stimulate."

"That's all?" Harry asked sarcastically. 

"Actually, no." Fenrir smirked. "You will also have to go through several rounds of Skele-Gro to correct wrongly healed bones, and I have several creams that you will need to apply to your scars in order to heal them. I also had Severus make some potions to add to your bath water to help sooth your skin and muscles seeing as your body will be going through a lot of stress."

Harry sighed loudly. "That's a lot."

"It is, and normally I would drag this kind of healing out over six to eight months, but I want you as healthy as I can get you before your birthday. Can't have you dying on me now that you and my lord are best friends."

Snapping his book shut, Voldemort glared at the wolf.

Harry hung his head dejectedly, this was going to suck big time, especially the Skele-Gro. "When are you going to start with the Skele-Gro?"

Fenrir felt bad for the poor boy, he had already suffered so much in his young life and here he was getting ready to torture him some more. "I was going to start by vanishing all the bones in your left arm and hand this evening, but I think you have had enough for today."

"No!" Harry said with a resigned shake of his head. "Let's just get this done. I would rather be up all night in pain as my bones regrow, then be up all night worrying about when you're going to do it."

Fenrir looked to his Lord for approval. He may be the healer, but the Dark Lord was still his boss.

Voldemort studied Potter for a few minutes before answering. "If Potter thinks he can handle the pain, then by all means torture the boy."

"Jealous?" Harry grinned cockily. 

"Jealous that I can't torture you?" Voldemort asked. "There are many ways in which I can torture, Potter, that doesn't involve pain. Pleasure, for instance, can also be a form of torture if done correctly."

Harry choked on the tea he had just taken a sip of. Red faced, he used his shirt to mop his up face. Had Voldemort just made a sexual innuendo? Did he mean pleasure as in sexual pleasure?

Fenrir started laughing. "The two of you are more entertaining than naked Quidditch."

"Is that a thing?" Harry cried never having heard of it. He didn't know if that was something he would want to watch or not, but Oliver Wood and Viktor would look pretty mouthwatering playing naked. The twins too, but they were like his brothers so the thought of seeing them naked made him sick to his stomach. Charlie Weasley though, now that was a body he wouldn't mind seeing fly in all his yummy, naked glory. On the opposite end of the coin though, who would want to see Marcus Flint, Crabbe or Goyle fly naked? That would just be traumatizing.

"Naked Quidditch is a thing." Voldemort confirmed. "As if regular Quidditch isn't bad enough."

"There's more balls to watch out for in naked Quidditch." Fenrir howled. "And I have witnessed some broom injuries that still has me scratching my head and wondering how that thick wooden handle could fit..."

Voldemort hit Fenrir with a mild stinging hex. "I think we get where you're going with this story without needing details. You have traumatized Potter so much that his eyes are human once again."

Harry quickly lunged for the mirror. "Oh, thank Merlin." He cried in relief. "I was afraid that I was going to be suck with cat eyes for the rest of my life."

Voldemort wanted to point out that that wouldn't have been such a bad thing. The cat eyes had made Potter look more exotic and dangerous. They had also made him look even sexier, but he wasn't going to think about that. Potter was not sexy! Potter was a pain in his ass.

***HP

Sighing, Voldemort set his quill down beside him then looked up at the fidgeting boy. "Do you need something, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I need you to stop calling me Potter and call me Harry."

Voldemort grit his teeth. "Fine! Do you need something...Harry?"

Harry looked down at his well worn and extremely scruffy sneakers. Luckily he hadn't grown hardly at all in years, he had been wearing the same sneakers since he was eleven. "I was just thinking... And yes, before you say something smart, I do know how to think."

The corners of Voldemort's lips twitched, it was as if the boy had read his mind. "Continue," he smirked.

"Right," Harry fidgeted. "I was just thinking seeing as I'm going to spend the night in excruciating pain, that maybe you could, you know, help me out with my itch?"

Voldemort leaned back in his chair, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Is your itch back already?" It hadn't even been a full twenty four hours since Harry had last needed coddling.

Harry's face fell a little. "No, it's good. I'm fine. I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll just be going."

With a lazy flick of his wand, Voldemort magically stuck the boy's sneakers to the floor. Getting to his feet, he approached the still fidgeting boy. "I wasn't saying that I wouldn't help you," he explained as he reached out and started caressing the young neko's cheek, smirking when the boy leaned into his hand, "I was just asking you if your itch was back. Not much is known about neko's so we must learn as we go. Believe it or not, Harry, I want to help you."

Harry closed his eyes as Voldemort's touched caused his body to flood with warmth. The Dark Lord's touch felt amazing...too amazing. This was bad, he could easily see himself getting addicted to Voldemort.

"Does that feel good, Harry?" Voldemort asked huskily as his eyes drank in the beautiful flush on the neko's cheeks. Brushing his fingers across Harry's neck, he could feel the boy's pulse raising.

"Fuck!" Harry groaned as he leaned farther into Voldemort's touch. "Hmmm, so good."

Voldemort couldn't help but notice how soft and warm Harry's cheek and neck were, it made him wonder if the rest of the boy's body was as equally soft and warm. "Tell me what you need, Harry."

Harry's body shivered, both from the man's touch, and his voice. "I-I need to sit down, my legs are starting to feel like jello. But please, please don't stop touching me. Feels so good. Your hands are amazing."

Voldemort wasn't sure if the boy knew what he was saying, or if his neko had taken control. Canceling the spell, he scooped the boy up then carried him to the couch. He had planned to just sit next to the neko and continue petting his face and neck, but as soon as he sat down Harry climbed on him, straddled his waist, then buried his face in his neck.

"Hmmm, did you know that you smell good? Like, fuck you smell good!" Harry moaned. "I didn't even know that that was a thing, smelling so good like this."

Voldemort wanted to both pull the boy closer to him, and throw him across the room at the same time. He couldn't remember ever being effected by someone as much as he was by Harry. As much as he has tried denying it, he wanted the boy. He found Potter to be the most frustrating pain in the ass in the world, but he still wanted to strip him down and pound him into the mattress.

Harry was lost...lost in the feel and smell of the Dark Lord. Moaning, he pressed his face harder into Voldemort's neck then started licking it. He couldn't stop himself, he needed to see if the man tasted as good as he smelled...and he did! Fuck, Voldemort tasted like everything he liked the most in the world.

Oh, he wanted to be good for once in his life, but with Potter sitting on his lap licking his neck like a kitten lapping up milk, it was just too much for him. Grasping the boy's thin hips, he tilted his head back to give the neko access to more of his neck as he thrust his groin up. It had been so long since he had been touched like this. Actually, he had never trusted anyone enough before to touch him like this. When he was younger and needed release, he would find a willing partner then take what he wanted. He never let them touch him like this. He never allowed himself to be this vulnerable.

"Oh, Nagini should have brought a snack, she didn't know she was finally going to see her master mating."

Yelping, Harry literally fell off of Voldemort's lap. Oh Merlin, had he really been sitting on Voldemort's lap licking his neck like a sugary lollipop? Face fire engine red, he smacked his hands over his face and groaned in embarrassment.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Voldemort said awkwardly. "Do you sill need help with your itch, Potter?"

Harry jumped to his feet, looking everywhere but at Voldemort. "N-No, I'm good. Uhm, better than good actually. Surprisingly, I feel really, really good, better than what I have in a long time. So, if we could never talk about what happened, you know the licking thing, that would be totally great. And ah, I hate your snake by the way."

"Me too," Voldemort said, glaring at his snake.

"She really does have an unhealthy obsession with you getting laid. Maybe if you find her a suitable mate she will stop obsessing over your sex life."

"But then there will be two snakes driving me crazy, not to mention their offspring."

Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. "Right, I didn't think of that. I-I think I'm just going to wait for Fenrir in my room."

Smirking, Voldemort inclined his head. He was pissed that Nagini interrupted them, but he did so enjoy seeing the brat so flustered. It was probably better that she had interrupted them, it was too soon for Harry after everything he had been through.

***HP

Severus was exhausted, he had been brewing nonstop for forty eight hours and now Dumbledore was summoning him. He just wanted food and sleep and to be left the hell alone. How had this become his life, serving two masters and teaching horrible children? He hated children! He was the most gifted potions master in the world, and here he was wasting his talent teaching brats who didn't appreciate potions and would never look at another cauldron after they graduated. He hated his life!

Entering Dumbledore's office without knocking, because the old fool had charms that alerted him when he had visitors, Severus strode up to the old man's desk then stood there waiting for Dumbledore to finish reading whatever it was he was reading. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good, Dumbledore was looking extremely grim. 

Sighing, Dumbledore placed the letter on his desk then took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Severus, I know you're extremely busy brewing potions for the Dark Lord, but I'm afraid I have need of you."

Severus wanted to roll his eyes at the man's dramatics. Of course the old man had need of him, he was his chained errand boy after all. 

"I just received very disturbing news from Arabella via the muggle mail system. It seems she was supposed to have tea with Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt, three days ago, but when she went to her home no one was there. She thought maybe Petunia forgot, but the Dursleys still aren't home and all their cars are in the driveway. I now can't get in touch with Arabella myself."

"Have your guards noticed anything strange?" Severus asked, trying not to sneer. He knew where this was leading, he was going to get stuck checking up on the brat. There were plenty of Order members sitting around doing nothing, yet it was going to be him going to Potter's house.

"Tonks mentioned to me last night that she hadn't seen Dudley coming or going and that Vernon hadn't been to work for a couple days. I just assumed they were sick, but now I'm not so sure. Has Voldemort said anything to you about Potter lately?"

"Voldemort has only summoned me once since the beginning of summer," Severus pointed out, not that he should have to, he informed Dumbledore every time after being summoned. "He had a list of potions for me to brew and he was wanting some books from the Black library."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "I don't remember you, Severus, mentioning books."

"I informed you at the last Order meeting that I was ordered to brew some highly potent healing potions and that Voldemort was looking for books on inheritances." 

Dumbledore didn't remember the books, but it had been a chaotic meeting. "Did he say which inheritances he was interested in?"

"Nekos, he wanted me to look for books in the Black library on nekos."

Dumbledore started rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "That's a very rare inheritance, and as far as I know there hasn't been any in centuries. But, the Black line is rich with creature blood so it makes sense that he would ask you to search the Black library for information. Did you find anything?"

Severus inclined his head. "A couple books and a journal. Voldemort was very pleased when I delivered them."

"Did Draco inherit on his birthday?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Why would Voldemort be interested in Neko inheritances?

Severus smirked. "No he did not, much to Lucius' dismay. He thought for sure Draco was going to take his veela blood."

"Interesting! Draco and Harry are the only underage wizards that I know of with Black blood, and Harry's blood is too diluted to inherit anything."

"That still doesn't mean that he can't inherit," Severus pointed out. "Loath as I am to admit it, Potter is a very powerful young wizard."

"Very true, Severus, but Nekos are rare and I doubt very much that our young Potter is one. Unfortunately we have more important matters to discuss than rare inheritances. I need you to go to the Dursleys and check up on them and Harry."

"Can't you send the wolf? I am very busy right now brewing for the Dark Lord and all the wolf is doing is haunting the headquarters."

"Remus will be accompanying you to Privet Drive, Severus."

Severus knew that there was no use arguing, the old man had already made up his mind. Oh, how he hated his life.

***HP

"Whose on guard right now?" Severus asked as he briskly walked up the Dursley's drive. It had take them fifteen minutes to get away from Arabella's crazed cats that had swarmed them as soon as the entered her house, he was now going to have to burn his robes, there was no getting out the stench of that many cats. He was a bit concerned that Arabella hadn't been home, the squib never went anywhere.

"Diggle and Fletcher," Remus answered as he eyes landed on the bush where both men were hiding under Moody's invisibility cloak.

"Worthless the both of them," Severus muttered.

If Remus wasn't such a nice man, he would nod in agreement. He didn't understand why Dumbledore kept assigning Fletcher to watch Harry, he always skipped out early, or slept his entire shift. Diggle wasn't much better, the man had no common sense.

Severus walked briskly up to the door and loudly rasped his knuckles against it. He just wanted to get this damn visit over with so he could finishing brewing for the Dark Lord before the man lost his patience and cursed him to hell and back. 

When no one answered the door, Remus tried peeking in the window, but the curtains were pulled tightly closed. "Try again," he suggested.

Growling, Severus knocked loudly again. He wished he could just whip his wand out a cast a spell to see if anyone was home, but any magic performed here would be blamed on Harry. Fudge already had it out for the brat, he didn't need to make it worse for him.

When no one answered after five times knocking, an uneasy feeling started to settle over Severus. There were two vehicles in the driveway, someone should be home. Deciding to try the door, he was surprised to find it unlocked.

"Severus!" Remus whispered, "this is breaking and entering."

Severus took a large step inside the house. "And this is me not giving a shit. If Potter is in danger we need to know."

Following Severus inside the house, Remus tilted his head back and inhaled deeply. "Severus, I can't scent Harry here."

Ignoring the wolf, Severus scanned the room, taking in the television that was still on, the plate of chips upside down on the rug alongside a spilled can of soda, and the kitchen where there were two pans laying on the floor. "Check upstairs," he ordered as dread settled heavily in his gut.

Remus refused to budge, he was trying not to panic. "Severus, you don't understand, I can't scent Harry here at all, not even a lingering scent. If I didn't know any better, I would swear that Harry doesn't live here."

Severus frowned, this wasn't good. He knew that they were at the right house, this was Harry's aunt and uncle's house. "Check upstairs," he repeated again. "Let's not sound the alarm just yet."

Remus took the steps two at a time. Busting through the doors, he found the aunt and uncle's room, Dudley's horribly messy room, a guest room, and what looked to be a toy storage room, all of them were void of life. There also wasn't a room for Harry, nothing that even hinted that another teenager lived here. Panicking, he rushed back downstairs.

"There's no sign of Harry here, Severus, not even a bedroom for him," Remus yelled, almost running into the wizard in the hall. "What are you doing?" He asked. Severus was just standing in the hall staring into the cupboard under the stairs.

"I found Harry's room," Severus said, not believing his eyes.

Remus peeked around Severus, his face paling. "Does that say Harry's room written in crayon?"

Severus nodded numbly. "Can you catch his scent in here?"

Remus knelt down and stuck his head into the cupboard, closing his eyes, he deeply inhaled. "Merlin!" He gasped as he fell back onto his butt. "It's not fresh, Harry hasn't been in here in years, but he spent a lot of time in here. What's concerning, is the blood I smell, and I'm not talking about from a small nick. This cupboard is saturated with the scent of Harry's blood. I can also smell urine."

"Looks like its time to sound the alarm, wolf." Severus said ominously.

***HP

Fenrir collapsed heavily in the chair across from his lord. "Potter is resting peacefully. Don't worry about him missing meals, let him sleep for as long as he needs."

Voldemort signaled for Fenrir to help himself to some breakfast, the wolf had sat up all night with Potter while he regrew all the bones in his left arm and hand, he deserved to rest and eat. "How did he manage the night?"

Fenrir started loading his plate with everything that was set out, he was not a picky eater. "The boy has a very high threshold for pain, I was impressed."

"Years of abuse made him that way," Voldemort said grimly. 

"The bones in his arm and hand look good, just don't let him use his left arm too much for the next twenty four hours. I'll give him two days to rest before tackling some of his wrongly healed ribs."

"Up for some muggle torturing?" Voldemort asked, his red eyes shining brightly.

Grinning ferally around a mouthful of sausage, Fenrir inclined his head. 

"Excellent! I have been horribly neglecting my guests in the dungeons so after you are finished we will pay them a visit."

"I'm looking forward to it," Fenrir said wickedly. He didn't know who he wanted to sink his claws into first, Harry's relatives, or the sick fucker that stole his innocence when he was only eleven years old. Either way, he was going to make some muggles suffer as much as Harry suffered last night.


End file.
